


Guard

by DIiii



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Prison, Bottom Bucky Barnes, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2408093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DIiii/pseuds/DIiii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>监狱AU，涉及双黑</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guard

Chapter 1

他被狠狠地踹了一脚，猛地撞向后方的煤炉。

“在哪里能搞到药品？”

“我……我不知道……”Blake缩成一团，畏惧地望着男人一步步走近。

他又挨了结实的一拳，在腹部，圆滑的金属在蛮横的钝击下在他肚子上拉开了一条血口，大量鲜血飞溅在地。

“我真的不知道……求你了……我真的……”

金属手指探向他的头皮，用力揪起干枯的发丝。

头皮要被撕开的剧痛逼得Blake皱起了脸，他终于看清了面前的男子，柔顺微卷的棕发下是苍白平静的脸庞，丝毫不像是在拷打什么人的样子。

“我不……你究竟……想做什么……”

“以问题回答问题可不是明智的做法。”

他听到了另一个人的声音，从厨房另一侧传来。但他的头发被面前的男人死死抓着，脑袋丝毫不能动弹。

下一秒棕发男人松了手，Blake摔回地板上，正要挣扎着爬起来，手指尖便传来钻心蚀骨的疼痛。

男人踩着他的手，脚尖的狠劲几乎轧断了他的指骨，Blake面如死灰，痛得一句话也说不出来。他整个人被握着衣领举了起来，然后重重地砸向身后的煤炉，还没来得及喘口气胸腔便挨了快如子弹般的三拳。

他觉得自己的肋骨断了，很可能还扎破了肺，嘴里满是上涌的血腥味。

“Bucky，够了，他会死的。”

黑发男子的动作停了下来，他皱了皱眉，湛蓝的眼睛盯着Blake的惨状 。

而他只是沉默地看了几秒，转身离开了。

 

“喂，你听说早上的事了吗？”

满脸脏污的犯人蹭到桌前，拉着身旁的男人唠嗑。

“没，怎么？”

“新来的那人，你知道吧？James Buchanan Barnes，他把老Blake揍得半死不活的，就在厨房里，谁能想到。”

男人尖利的声音在食堂里格外突兀，周边黑压压交谈的犯人不知何时停了下来，几双眼睛盯着透露消息的那桌瞧。

“Blake？”身旁的大汉诧异地挑起眉毛，“搞可卡因的那个？”

“不只是可卡因，他也能弄到别的，问题是James找上他了，怎么着，你想到了什么？”

壮汉转了转眼珠子，随即大笑了起来。

“妈的，Blake不是Gabriel的人吗？咱们这儿的巨头之一？”

 

谁都知道Gabriel是谁，监狱里唯一的英国佬，却是最和绅士背道而驰的家伙，当初因暴力犯罪被抓，头上还顶着奸杀自己四个兄弟姐妹的罪名。

“太有本事了这狗娘养的，明晃晃的挑衅，也不想想自己才来多久。”

 

新人入狱的那天，关在牢房里的犯人异常嘈杂，起哄声不绝，其中夹杂着“看这一群呆头鹅”、“可怜的小婊子”、“给爷干一炮就罩着你”等等的粗话，狱警见怪不怪，押送着新人上楼来到各自的牢房。

也就是那个时候Gabriel注意到了James，和那些畏惧的自傲的，或是佯装镇定的犯人不同，他的表情平静毫无波澜，同样对处境漠不关心的还有他身后的男子，一个有着金棕色短发的健壮青年，长着副可笑的正义凛然的脸，看上去根本不该出现在监狱而应该是国会大厅。但谁知道呢？指不定和这里的某个人一样，是个肮脏的恋尸癖。

Gabriel用生锈的铁栏杆磨着指甲，有一眼没一眼地看着新来的犯人，想着笼络哪几个底子好的收为手下。

而没来由地，他的视线总是不时飘到James身上，他和那个金发男子正被狱警守着停在楼梯口，等待双人牢房大门打开。

Gabriel喜欢棕色头发的美人，最好是近黑色的棕色，这是他的燃点，总能让他的老二迅速地硬起来。而现在，他看到了James。

旁边牢房的犯人还在大喊大叫，他还听到有谁在喊，“喂，棕发的骚蹄子”、“你的屁股还是处的吗”、“我已经等不及要掰开你的大腿了”、“老子明天一定要让你跪着含我的老二”。

James抬眼朝这边看了看，红色的嘴唇动了动，像是想说什么，但金发男子用手肘碰了碰他，James回头看了他一眼，就这样直直地看着，之后不发一语地低下头，不去搭理那些话语淫秽的犯人。

看起来味道不错，Gabriel盯着James湛蓝的大眼睛，还有他的嘴唇。

红成那样，天生就该给男人口交。

很快，大门打开了，狱警推搡着犯人往前走，James和他身旁的大个子也跟着朝Gabriel牢房的方向走近。

直到那时，他才注意到James的左手是义肢，泛着银色的金属光芒。然而他没来得及细看，James的身影便消失了。

James的牢房和Gabriel的隔了两间。

Gabriel笑笑，躺回到了他那张散发着霉味的床上。

 

“听说你想要药物？”

James回过头，棕色的发丝遮住他的半张脸，依旧一副冷漠的样子。

“我可以给你，但有条件。”

“我不谈条件。”

磁铃倏地响起，犯人们一个跟一个走出草场，放风时间到了。

Gabriel一把抓住James的右手，那一瞬间James握紧了拳头，但却没有挥击出拳。

“怎么，你想吃白食？”

“我知道你想要什么，所以我不和你谈条件。”James用力抽回他的手，掸去脏污般用左手拍了拍袖子。

噢？Gabriel挑了挑眉，“所以你去坑了Blake那老家伙，但你知不知道他是我的人？”

“我知道，”James抬眼看向Gabriel的身后，紧绷的脸上浮现一丝若有若无的微笑，“那又如何？”

好小子。真不是一般的嚣张。

Gabriel也不生气，他只是像在评估什么，两眼直勾勾地盯着James。James从他身旁走过，迎上刚被放出来的金发男子，肩并肩地走进草场，不存在任何安全距离。

 

在监狱里，出头鸟只有两个下场，要不被自大狂妄的罪犯揍上那么几顿，更惨一点的就被棍子捅屁股，要不就用实力让他们心悦诚服。

不少人看不惯James，就明里暗里射枪子，想要教训他。而出乎意料的是，没几个人能真正整到James，好似冥冥之中有什么力量，让一切好运都偏向他的方向。

 

“喂菜鸟，滚远点，这是我的地儿，从三年前开始就是了。”横肉满面的Crowly从背后推了James一把，差点没撞到锈迹斑斑的铁管破了相。

James在水流下淋得湿漉漉，他慢悠悠地关掉水龙头，转身直视着面前的彪形大汉，足足两米的硕大身躯挡在James面前，不耐烦地向前靠近。

“叫你滚你听不懂吗，死俄鬼，老子不是基佬，你光着身子也勾引不了我。”

仿佛他说的是个笑话，James定定地站着，伸出左手贴着瓷砖，在Crowly完全没有反应过来的时候用金属手指翘起边缘，迅速将整片瓷砖掀起来，一把捅进Crowly的锁骨。

在那之后，就是Crowly摔在湿滑的地上哀嚎，猩红的血水顺着温热的水流淌进下水道。

James走上前，在水雾中挥动金属义肢揍着他的脸，一下一下地打碎面部的骨骼，直到血肉模糊。不知过了多久，Crowly迷糊中听到一阵叹息，被血水糊住的朦胧视野里出现了一个金发男子，那人一把搂过James柔韧的腰身，一同消失在了氤氲水汽中。

 

James被关了禁闭，一个躲在澡堂里的犯人向狱警打了小报告。

那天下午，狱警打开了铁牢门，James正闭着眼睛坐在下铺，狱警不由分说地拽起James给他拷上手铐，从背后推着他走出牢门。

两天后，James被放了出来。

回来的时候，他几乎只能踉跄着跌进牢房，身上布满了交错的鞭痕，青紫斑驳的拳打脚踢印记，甚至还有烟头烫过的伤痕。狱警勾着嘴角给他解开了手铐，末了还隔着薄薄的监狱裤在他的翘臀上摸了一把。

James喘着气缩进下铺的床垫上，Steve从上铺爬下来，一言不发地检查他的伤口。

明眼人都能看出来，施加在他身上刑罚是变相的虐待，而不是惩罚。

Steve用温热的手掌握住他的肩膀，将他拉入自己的胸膛，大手梳理着他凌乱的棕色发丝，嘴唇贴着他的额头。

“没事了，没事了。”他轻声呢喃。

 

监狱里消息传得比哪里都快，犯人围成一圈，翘着腿打着牌调侃这是James自作自受。有人说他搞不好已经把上了Shawn，就是那个对他施暴的狱警。 

“Shawn是个变态，他最喜欢搞犯人的屁股，老子才不信那婊子落到他手中只是被打了顿。”

“可不是嘛，我估摸着他多半连肛门都合不拢了。”

聚在一起的男人们发出哄堂大笑，分享着从少得可怜的情报中得到的结论，浑浊的眼睛时不时望向草场中央的坐台。James正双手插在衣服口袋里，嘴里哈出白气，和另一个不起眼的罪犯在交谈什么。 

“你不介意我站你旁边吧？”

Steve靠着潮湿的墙，低头望向那个男人——面黄肌瘦的侏儒，然后摇了摇头。 

“我是Joe，你是Steve Rogers？” 

“是的，你好。”

“哇哦，”Joe有点诧异，“我已经很久没听过别人礼貌地和我打招呼了。”

Steve只是笑笑，视线仍胶着在远处的James身上。 

“你和那个James认识？” 

“我们情同手足。”

“噢，”Joe抹了把鼻子，“情同手足也有很多种定义，你们有没有……？”他一手圈成一个圆，另一手的手指插进那个圆里暗示着什么。 

金发男子没有说话，只是勾了勾嘴角。 

“呃你别误会，我不是来打听什么的，只是我在这儿待了四年，还是第一次见到那么不守规矩的新人，他现在惹恼了一大帮人，你知道吗？” 

“我知道。”他说，并没有继续话题的意思。 

“好吧，看样子你也拿他没办法。”Joe也跟着靠在墙上，鞋底蹭着背后粗糙的墙面。

他沉默地盯着James瞧了会儿。 

“对了，我听说Shawn刚进了医务室，他的整个右手都被卷进了除草机里，稀稀拉拉连着几条骨头，真他妈吓人。” 

“是吗，”Steve的语气平淡，“也许他之前没管好自己的手。”

“谁说不是呢，这监狱里的狱警没一个好东西。”

Joe打量着身旁的男人，宽松的深蓝色狱服都掩盖不了他的强壮，金棕色的头发映衬得瞳仁越发的蓝。

“对了，有件事我很好奇，你为什么会坐牢？你看着可不像个恶棍，当然你那朋友也是。”

Steve回过头看向Joe，后者耸耸肩，“你不告诉我也行，顺便一说我是抢劫，屁大点事，判了五年。”

“是吗，”Steve说道，“我的罪名没什么特别的，James和我一样，都是故意杀人罪。”

“你……杀了谁？”

“我没有杀人。”

Joe张了张嘴，犹豫着该说什么。

“你是某人的替罪羊？”

“可以这么说。”Steve盯着James，他和另一个罪犯谈崩了，正用脚踩着对方的喉咙，俯下身用金属拳头将那人揍死在草地上。

“那可真是可怜。”

Steve不置可否，朝着逐渐围成圈的人群走去。

 

Chapter 2

“够了，你们这群狗娘养的！”

狱警从草场四面八方围过来，挥着警棍砸向围得水泄不通的人群。犯人竖着中指发出一阵阵嘘声，抗议狱警打断了难得的好戏，有几个胆大的还龇着牙想揍过去，被身旁的犯人拉了回来。

“James，你活腻了吗！”为首的狱警一棍子敲在James的腘窝处，棕发男人立刻失去平衡趴伏在地。

那个被揍得快断气的男人倒在一旁，看上去同样是个菜鸟，没人认识他，也没人过去扶。

“把他带到医务室，至于你，James，这两天你就给我老实待在牢房里，没有放风，没有食物，懂了吗？”

James双手撑着地面站起身，站在一圈哄笑的罪犯中心，拍了拍衣服上的草屑，稳稳地站着，用那双漂亮的蓝眼盯着狱警。

“噢。”

他随口应道，迈着步子向坐台走去，围得严实的人群立马让开一条道路，注视着他一屁股坐下，双手交握，手肘撑在大腿上，面对着可笑地围作一团的犯人。

真令人火大。狱警们咬咬牙，一肚子火没地方发泄，只得离开的时候用警棍狠敲了几下围栏。

“嘿，你不过去？”Joe疑惑地望着Steve，这个男人站在人群的最外围，将发生的一切尽收眼底，但并不上前掺一脚。

“他不是你朋友吗？”

“是的，”Steve的目光始终聚焦在James身上，“他需要我的时候，我会过去。”

他的声音很轻，下一秒James看向了他们这边，对上了Steve的视线。

 

监狱就是如此，充满了条条款款的潜规则。你没本事，没靠山，被别人揍了也毫无还手之力，连什么时候死了都不知道。

就好比James在草场上揍得奄奄一息的家伙，他甚至没能撑到被人抬进医务室。狱警翻了好几页的名单，才找出一个和他的脸对得上号的名字。

监狱不过就是个弱肉强食的浓缩世界，想活很简单，成为强者或是依附强者。

而James两者兼具。

“那婊子上头一定有人，”Crowly揉着仍隐隐作痛的肩膀，“他妈的一定有谁早了一步操了他的屁股，不然怎么没人能搞死他！”

“我怀疑是Jackson，那个黑鬼也喜欢男人。”Crowly啐了一声。

Gabriel笑着吸了口烟，将烟灰掸在地上。

“停止你的胡乱猜测。他并非没有弱点，别忘了他进来到现在都在干什么。”

“我没忘，他在想方设法搞药物，不管他要的是什么，总归是他迫切想要的。”

“看他那副样子，多半是个瘾君子。”Crowly身边的一个小弟说道。

“搞不好他想要的是毒药。”

“闭嘴你们这些蠢货！”Crowly大吼一声，几个废物立刻噤声。

“搞到药物只能走Blake那条道，而他为我效忠，只要他不叛变一切都好办。至于你Crowly，”Gabriel笑笑，拍了拍他的肩膀，力道之大差点没让这个大个子当场跪下。

“你太没用了，James之前没杀了你是你的幸运。现在你给我说说，我当初是为什么收留你，嗯？”

 

菜鸟贸然混入帮派斗争是愚蠢的自杀行为。

Steve听着隔壁牢房传来砰砰的响动，还有人朝外面丟擦过屁股的手纸，扯着下流的嗓音喊着没营养的宣战台词。

James闭着眼睛坐在床上，面对着牢门，他已经两天没有吃任何东西了，而即将爆发的帮派斗争会让他的禁食惩罚拖得更久。

“Bucky.”Steve坐在他旁边，伸手将那缕垂在脸侧的发丝别到他耳后。James睁开眼睛，澄澈的瞳仁里映照出面前之人的轮廓。

“时间到了？”

“嗯。”

Steve站起身，从洗手台上拿了什么塞进上衣口袋，之后走到James面前弯下腰，温暖的双手捧着他的脸颊，在他咬得湿润的嘴唇上亲了一口。

“等我回来。”

磁铃声响，牢门打开发出破败的嘎吱声，James一动不动地坐着，盯着Steve走出去的背影。

走道里尽是风雨欲来的气息，平日爱嚼舌根的犯人沉默地从袖口偷偷递着武器，然后双手插进口袋摆出一副懒散的态势。除了几个被买通的狱警外，其他的狱警没一个脑子好使，一边赶着犯人一边和同僚抱怨食堂的饭菜有多难吃。

Steve混在白人阵营里，跟着走出了草场。

什么时候会打起来，没人知道。

“Steve，”小个子Joe一路小跑跟上Steve，他们远离了中央的火药池，停在了草场的一角，“James没来？”

“他的惩罚持续到今天晚上。”

“那真是祸不单行，每次帮派斗争后绝对免不了封锁禁闭，他不会饿死吧？我是说，他真的一点东西都没吃？”

Steve点点头，他默默地站在角落，观察着草场上的每一个人，包括犯人和狱警，不知在心里盘算着什么。Joe站在他身旁盯着他看，脑子里闪过了许多问题，而开口则是那句“你加入了帮派吗？”

“没有。”

Steve回答得很快。

“那你……嘿等等，你要去哪？”Joe一把扯住他，几乎是立刻Steve便一个转身掐住了Joe的脖子，指尖隔着皮肉抵着他的颈动脉，“抱歉，我不想牵扯到无关的人。”

Joe因缺氧憋红了脸，忙不迭地点了点头，Steve蹙了蹙眉，握着他细小的脖颈直到他的脸逐渐发紫，才终于松开了手，看着Joe趴在地上捂着脖子喘气。

“不要问，也不要跟过来。”

残留的窒息感让Joe双眼模糊，趴地上缓了好一会儿，慢慢抬起头，正好看见Steve和一个黑人说了什么，然后快步走到了存放杂物的仓库门口，把什么东西给了狱警，走了进去。

与此同时，跟Steve对话过的那个黑人朝草场中央走了过去，揪起一个白人的领子就一拳砸去，人群中顿时爆发出一阵吼声，本来扎堆为两派的黑人和白人逐渐靠近，从人群里走出来的几个壮汉推搡着对方，交换着拳头和唾沫。

这未免太快了，Joe手忙脚乱地爬起来缩到无人的角落里，目睹着小小的争执逐渐变成大型的斗殴。他们原本缺了导火索，而现在，那个挑事的黑人已经倒在了地上，腹部插着几块镜子碎片，一个高大的白人踩在他的脑袋上，身下的草地被染上了红色。

狱警们站在围栏外，眼睁睁地看着一场暴动展开，没人会蠢到进去阻止那些血气上头的罪犯。他们只会等到双方打得几乎两败俱伤的时候才冲进去，用电棍放倒在场的每一个人，面无表情地让他们倒在已成为尸体的犯人旁边。

Steve拨开窗帘，望着草场上混乱的场面。

“好了吗？”他催促着，他必须得在狱警出马之前回去。

“行了，”Blake把地上那个洞用土填上，打开手中的箱子，“我真搞不懂，从来没有人只为了这种药和我交易，一般都是可卡因、大麻之类的毒品，而你——“

他从箱子里抽出了几盒东西递给他，“吗啡注射液和苯巴比妥？真是让我大开眼界。”

Steve接过去，拆了外盒用打火机烧掉，然后把药品塞进了裤口袋。

“我们的交易是一次性的，下次别想再让我帮你，我可不想莫名其妙地死在床上。”

“我知道，我们已经两清了。”Steve透过玻璃观察着外面的情况，小心地打开门走了出去。

 

暴乱结束后是为期48小时的封锁，犯人们没有食物和放风时间，只能待在牢房里，而James已经度过了两天这样的生活。

“这样一算，那婊子前后多少也得有五天无法进食，真惨。”

“噢那个小可怜，我已经等不及用精液去喂饱他了。”

待在牢房里的犯人们无所事事地闲聊，笑着揣测James现在的情况，就连和他毫无交集的犯人也把他的名字挂在嘴边，仿佛自己有多了解他似的。

毕竟James和他那档子事都是最消磨时间的话题之一。

而此刻，红头发的Ryan正将耳朵贴在薄薄的墙上，想听听隔壁房间的动静。

“喂喂，那个James不会死吧，那样可太逊了。”和Ryan同住的犯人翘着二郎腿，盯着狱友皱紧的眉头。

“嘘！别吵，我听到了什么！”Ryan仔细听了一会儿，脸上逐渐出现了瞠目结舌的表情。他呆呆地转过头，张大嘴望着狱友。

“你他妈能不能有话直说，你听到了什么？”

“他们……”Ryan像是不敢相信般再次把耳朵贴到了墙上，“他……他们……”

Ryan咽了口唾沫，“他们在做爱。”

 

“Steve……”

金发男子将嘴里的东西推进身下之人的口中，James泪眼朦胧地嚼着口中的食物，随着他的顶弄摇晃着身子。

“狱警一直在盯着我们……”Steve捞起他的大腿，手掌摸着他被汗水打得湿滑的肌肤，俯下身在他耳边细语，不意外地感受到James的后穴绞得更紧了。

Steve低头笑着，咬了口压缩饼干然后对上James的嘴。

“他不会发现你在吃东西的。”

James无力地点点头，在温和的撞击下小心地咀嚼，防止自己被碎渣噎到。

巡视的狱警盯着他们的牢房，心里不屑地想这两人果然是对基佬，另一方面却被那双修长的大腿晃得失了神，呆愣愣地望着James起伏的光滑胸膛。

“说错了，他在盯着你。”Steve的语气变了，他瞥了眼狱警，整个人覆在James身上用力地将他操进床垫里去，James被撞得头晕目眩，双腿不自觉地夹紧了Steve的腰。

“反正他也只能看看而已……“James双手搂着Steve的脖子，笑着蹭了蹭Steve的脸颊。

 

Chapter 3

Gabriel坐在床上，脚踩着Blake的肩膀。

Blake畏缩地跪在肮脏的地板上，任Gabriel沾满泥的鞋子轧着自己的锁骨。

“不得不说，你让我挺失望的，Blake。”

他一脚踹向Blake的胸口，直击心脏的冲击震得Blake朝后方飞了出去，狠狠地撞在墙上。

“我们一起干了那么多年，我一直把你当作父亲般敬重，这就是你回报我的方式？还真是独特。”

男人平和的语调下蕴含着浓重的怒气，Blake吓得扭曲了面容，徒劳地跪在地上扯着Gabriel的裤脚，不停地求饶。站在Gabriel身边的小混混们幸灾乐祸地欣赏Blake的丑态，心里不禁为除掉一个干部而窃喜。

“虽然我很想原谅你，但是我们的规定不能破，我希望你能理解我。”

Gabriel捏着Blake的下巴，差点掐碎他的下颌骨。

“你能理解我，对吧？”

他对Blake咧开嘴角，看着透明的液体滑过老人干瘪的脸颊，Blake的脑袋毫无生气地垂下，抽噎着点了点头。

Gabriel满意地微笑起来，动了动手指，一个人影从他身旁走了出来。

“那么，双眼还是双手，选择权在你手上。”

Blake的身体已经抖成了筛子，恐惧地瞪着那个男人握着把匕首朝自己走来。

“眼睛还是手，选。”

“三秒内不回答，我会考虑附赠你另一个选项。”

“眼……眼睛……眼睛……”Blake的眼泪流得更凶了，“拜……拜托了……就只是……只是眼睛……”

“不要紧张，Blake，别人会以为我在欺负你。你做了一个很好的选择，至少你今后还能打手枪。”

牢房里的犯人们爆发了一阵大笑，Gabriel对手下使了个眼色，握着刀子的男人一把抓住Blake的头发，让他昂起脑袋。

“你的工作会有其他人接替，放心，不管你之前是为了我还是为了Steve那个畜生卖命，现在都不重要了。你只须拿着赚到的钱，随便找个地方等死就行。”

Gabriel的笑脸瞬间消失了。

“动手。”

 

监狱食堂跟往常一样嘈杂，三三两两的犯人勾肩搭背，坐在椅子上交换或真或假的情报。没用的菜鸟们只落得蹲在角落的下场，看着菜盘里的肉被纹着刺青的大汉随手拿走，也只能忍气吞声。

“我今早做狱工的时候看到了，Blake那老头两只眼被戳出了洞来，血流了一地。”

“又是James干的？”

男人凑到狱友耳边，音量却足以让身边的人听了个清楚，“不，听说是Blake擅自将药物卖给Gabriel那帮家伙之外的人，被发现了。”

“不会吧，”另一个犯人嬉笑道，“也太惨了。”

“确实，可怜的老Blake，监狱外还有一帮妓女要养活。”

“你小子别装腔作势，别以为我没看出来你在暗爽。”男人用手肘推了他一把，笑着用叉子拨弄着盘子里的土豆。他摇头晃脑地和狱友们闲聊，不经意间抬起头，惊恐地发现James正隔着一张桌子，用那双蓝眼直勾勾地盯着他瞧。

他顿时冒出了冷汗，僵硬地侧过头躲避James的视线，握着叉子的手忍不住颤抖起来。

James有点好笑地盯着对面那个犯人的表现，漫不经心地掰开面包，蘸了蘸果酱塞进嘴里。

“Steve，听到了吗？你被人看到了。”

“嗯，”Steve切开培根，“我大概知道是谁。”

James回过头凝视着Steve，金属指尖在桌面上轻轻敲了敲。

“那你去做了他吧。”

Steve的动作停住了，抬起头盯着James，盯着他脸上未完全消退的红晕，笑着点了点头。

 

Joe完全不知道发生了什么事。

他和以往一样，从散发着潮湿霉味的床铺中醒来，刷牙洗脸，在狱警的骂声里走出牢房，混在歪歪斜斜迈着脚步的犯人中来到了食堂，他还难得吃到了放够了盐巴的面条。

然而之后发生的事却是混沌一片。他只记得自己的意识突然莫名昏沉，整个人处在清醒与睡梦之间，眼皮沉重得几欲塌下，可他硬撑着透过那道小小的眼缝，看到了食堂标志性的大理石地面向后移动，他意识到自己似乎正被什么人扛着走。

直到一波冷水泼在脸上，他才哆嗦地惊醒。

Joe想站起来，却发现自己的手脚被捆在一起，浑身动弹不得地倒在地上。他仰起头，震惊地望着面前站着的男人。

“S……Steve？你在做什么？为……为什么要这么做？”

“为什么？”Steve反过来问道，“不如你来告诉我，我为什么要这么做，或者说，你为什么要那样做。”

“我……？我做了什么？”

Steve的样子陌生得可怕，背着光的脸部轮廓看不出最初的温暖和善。Joe的牙齿打着颤，心沉到了谷底。

“算了，忘记我刚才说的，反正已经没有意义了。”

Joe竭力地扭动，急欲挣脱束缚他的绳索，而他的努力却只是无用功，那条绳子绑得太紧太牢固，他只能绝望地看着Steve越来越近的身影。

“什么……什么没有意义？”他颤抖地发问，下一秒便感受到Steve一手将他抓起，突然上升的高度让他的脑袋一阵晕眩。

“你一直在提问，装作和这事毫无干系，”Steve说道，“作为一个卧底，你还需要更多磨练。”

“卧……卧底？”Joe被衣服带子勒得有点窒息，“Blake那件事不是我告密的！真的！我不是什么卧底！”

“嘘，已经无所谓了。”Steve提着Joe瘦小的身体，踱步到了厨房的另一侧，停在那口深深的不锈钢锅旁，锅里面盛着水，正沸腾着冒出白雾。

Joe恐惧地奋力挣扎，尖叫哀求道，“求你！求你不要！我真的没想到……我是被逼的……我，我还有一年就出狱了……只……只是求求你！饶了我！让我干什么都行！求你相信我！”

Steve摇了摇头。

“对不起，打从一开始，我就只相信一个人。”

他将Joe丢进了锅里，听着他在滚烫的沸水中发出一声凄厉的惨叫，身子扑腾了几下，很快便没了动静。

“这只是个意外。”

 

Gabriel搂着怀中的男孩，他有着深棕色的头发，匀称的身材介于少年与成人之间，是Gabriel喜欢的类型。只可惜瞳色太深，嘴唇苍白干涩，让人没有亲吻的欲望。

他有点烦躁地听着手下的汇报。

“Joe死了，虽然比我想象中快了点，但也在意料之中。”Gabriel对着坐在一旁的Crowly做了个手势。男人犹豫了一下，移动他笨重的身体来到Gabriel面前。

“按照之前所说的，Crowly，让我看看你的忠心。”

肥胖的男人额头渗出了汗水，像是做出了什么必死的决心，咬着牙点点头。

 

狱警慢悠悠地走着，一边用警棍划着牢门栏杆发出哐啷哐啷的声响。

“嘿，”他停在了James和Steve的牢房门口，用警棍敲了几下栏杆，“有东西赏你们。”说着朝牢房里丢了张纸条，然后晃着身子走了。

Steve爬下床，捡起地上的那张纸，盯着皱巴巴的纸上歪斜的字体。

“写了什么？”James正盘腿坐在床上检查着他的金属义肢，瞟了眼站在他面前的男人。

“看上去像封幼稚的决斗书。”

“给我的？”

Steve将纸条翻过来看了眼，“不，是给我的。”

James活动着金属手臂的动作停了下来，扭过头朝Steve眨了眨眼，然后爬下床一下子抽走了Steve手中的纸条。

“还真是，写着‘Steve Rougers’，而且拼错了，故意的吧。”James笑着将纸条拍在他的胸前。

“你什么时候得罪了Gabriel那帮人，我怎么不知道。”

Steve一把握住他胸前的手，捞过James的腰将他搂在怀里。

“你明明知道。”Steve笑得一脸和煦。

James哼了声，把脸凑到他面前，“所以你去不去？”

“你怎么看？我可是都听你的。”

Steve眼中的世界只有面前男人的身影。James挑起嘴角，双手拉下Steve的脑袋，红润的嘴唇在他额前刻下一个吻。

“当然去，美利坚的战神。”

 

深夜，牢房一间间地熄了灯，吵闹的监狱渐渐归于沉寂。一个狱警打开了他们的牢房，偷偷将Steve放了出来。

他只身来到了监狱工厂入口。破烂的铁门并没有关，里面一片黑灯瞎火，隐约可以看到宽敞的空间里乱糟糟地摆着一大堆器械，缝纫机、切割机，还有流水线工作需要的长条传送带，在中央断了几截，弯弯曲曲不知通向哪里。他抬起头，看见天花板上垂吊着几盏白炽灯。

Steve走进大门，摸到门边的开关摁了下去，灯却并没有亮。

时间已经到了。周围一片死寂，Steve平静地呼吸着九月潮湿冰冷的空气。

“以五对一是否太不公平了。”他突然开口，朝隐藏在黑暗处的人影说道。

“我可没说过是公平的对决。”为首的Crowly走了出来，身后跟着四个同样壮硕的犯人，正对着Steve摩拳擦掌，拗着关节活动了下脖颈。

“先定好规则，如果你赢了，我可以给你想要的东西，Blake已经死了，现在的我接手了他的工作。”

Steve沉默地看着他们。

“但如果我们赢了——”Crowly嗤笑着。

“你操过的那婊子就得跪在草场上，当着所有人的面给我们头儿舔老二。”

 

Chapter 4

牢房外传来细微的响动，James坐在床上，听着熟悉的脚步声越来越近。

两个人影挡住了牢房外投进来的光线，狱警打开牢门，将金发男子放了进来，小心翼翼地关上了门。

“Ste……”James没把他的名字说完，便被Steve一把抱起来压在墙上。

强健的手臂环着James的腰，另一手托着他的翘臀揉捏着，突如其来的动作让James的心脏漏跳了一拍，他反射性地用双腿夹住男人的腰，任近在咫尺的蓝色眼眸将自己锁定。

“怎么样，Steve？”James的手抚摸着Steve的后脑勺。

“赢了？”

“我总是会赢的。”Steve凝视着James的眼神，仿佛透过了他的躯壳看进了他的灵魂。而他更想说的是，以你为赌注，我从来不会输。

James的嘴角咧开了迷人的弧度，黑暗中，他笑着扬起脖子，让Steve的舌头顺着颈部的曲线滑动，在肌肤上留下闪着水光的痕迹。

“你没事吧？”

James的话语化作小声的惊呼。

Steve抱着他倒在了下铺的床上，直起身，双手一用力扯掉了James的裤子，连同内裤一起丢到地上，整个人覆到了他身上。

“我很好。”Steve握着他的手腕，在隐约的月光下露出了微笑。

“不，你不对劲，”James皱着眉看着他，“别想用做爱转移我的注意力。”

随后便是James一声压抑的喘息，Steve的手顺着他的腰摸到了胸前，温热的手掌罩在他的饱满的胸肌上。

“你……受伤了？”棕发男人的胸膛起伏着。他眯着眼，注意到了Steve腰间的狱服上渐渐渗出了暗红。他想坐起来检查Steve的伤口，却被对方更用力地按在床上。

“小伤而已，很快就能痊愈，”Steve垂下眼帘，俯下身舔着James的耳朵，“比你之前赏我的子弹要安全多了。”

James怕痒地瑟缩了下，嗤笑了声，光裸的双腿勾过Steve的腰。

“我相信你。不过完事后给我好好包扎。”

“听你的。”Steve在他耳边低语，探出一手摸向James温软的入口。

“那么现在，用什么方式庆祝你的战神凯旋？”

James挑起眼尾，舌头舔湿了红唇，“你绝对想象不到。”

 

翌日，监狱的气氛诡谲地压抑，外头的天空乌云密布，时不时炸开的雷声传进了监狱里，犯人们烦躁地在牢房里走来走去，就连喜欢打骂犯人作乐的狱警此时也不见踪影，偶尔走过来几个也只是匆匆吼了两句，便快步离开了。

犯人们拍着牢门，往走道吐着口水，抗议着被延迟的早餐时间。James坐在上铺，两腿垂在床边，俯视着正换着绷带的Steve，目光下移到他的腰间，盯着那道大约三英寸的暗红伤痕。

“你那伤是什么东西弄的？”

“匕首。”

James皱起眉，似乎并不相信，“有多深？”

“只是划了一下。”

Steve抿着唇放下衣服，看了眼牢门外。

 

“他妈的原来死了人，我就说今早那些呆子搞什么玩意儿。”

犯人们凑到一块儿，背对着狱警轮流抽着烟，然后扔到地上，踩进暴雨过后泥泞的草地里。他们斜着眼望着围栏外，医务人员从监狱工厂走出来，抬着担架运走了几具尸体，还都是些大个子。

“喂，你猜是谁干的？”

“我哪知道，这监狱里杀过人的家伙多得去了。”

放风时间才过了五分钟，便走来一个狱警，用警棍敲着铁围栏，把James叫了出去。

“嘿，你说会不会是James？你看他被狱警带走了。”

“但是不对啊，Ace也被带走了。”

男人指了指那个纤细的棕发男人。他跟在另一个狱警身后，脚步十分不稳，好几次险些摔进草地的水坑中。

James走进了仓库。用于存放杂物的小储间里洒落了一地的钉子和碎木板，墙面上挂满了各式的除草剪、铲子、榔头以及扳手，那台绞断Shawn的手的除草机仍摆在墙角，上面还沾着干涸的棕色血迹。

仓库对于犯人来说是个禁区，因为只要在监狱里，这间屋子里的任何道具都可以成为凶器，但只要有办法买通狱警，这种程度的限制便可以作废。

譬如Gabriel，他一向喜欢控制狱警。

此时的他正大张着腿坐在仓库正中的椅子上，身边站着一伙手下，他挥了挥手招呼James身后的Ace过来。

James心不在焉地站着，看着那个男孩浑身颤抖地从他身边走过，胆战心惊地坐在Gabriel的大腿间。

“我想了很久，James，之前的我也许太过注意你的外表，忽视了你本身的才能。”

“所以你现在又想让我当你手下？”James直截了当地问道。

Gabriel摸着男孩的头发，两只绿眼睛死死地盯着James。

“我本来不想那么快进入正题，不过，是的，”Gabriel笑了声，“还是那句话，你知道我的能力，任何想要的，不管是毒品还是麻醉剂镇定剂，或者是金钱，就算你想要缩短服刑时间，我都能给你，只要你为我效劳。”

James双手插在裤口袋里，说道：

“你的手下弄伤了我的人。”

Gabriel耸耸肩，“你的人杀了我的手下。”

“那又怎样，他们并不是你的心腹，”James用锐利的眼神盯着他，“在他受伤那一刻起，我们就没什么好谈的了。”

“是吗，”Gabriel盯着James片刻都不想逗留般打开门走了出去，笑了笑，“我就知道。”

他拍了拍Ace的背，棕发的男孩回过头盯着Gabriel，苍白的嘴唇颤了下，然后站起身跟着James走了出去。

Steve站在坐台上，不动声色地看着密密麻麻的犯人们围成一团，人群的中央正是James，而那个叫Ace的男孩正扯着他的袖子，脸上还挂着泪痕，不知道在和James说些什么。

 

“他想要做你的玩具？”

“换句话说是手下，因为我对他的屁股没兴趣，”James把一小管东西丢给Steve，“这是抗生素。”

Steve一手接住，抬头问道，“你打算怎样？”

“我不知道，”James少见地叹了口气，他坐在Steve的铺位，居高临下地望着站在地面上的金发男子，“那孩子是Gabriel的男宠之一，从入狱那天起就遭受性虐待。”

“你在同情他？”

“不……我只是觉得他很熟悉，”James闭着眼回忆着什么，然后深吸了一口气，“虽然我不确定他是否有别的意图。”

“所以你想询问我的意见。”Steve微笑着看向James，他走上前置身于James的腿间，双手摸着他裸露的两条小腿。

“按你所想去做吧。如果有什么麻烦事，到时我帮你摆平。”

James盯着Steve的脸，眨了眨眼，伸出手摸着他毛茸茸的金发。

“你怎么对我这么好。”

“我会一直对你这么好。”Steve轻声说着，吻了吻James的小腿内侧。

 

Crowly握着箱子，将里面的药品拿出来递给面前的男人。

“我没想到你会信守承诺。”Steve接过盒子检查，然后撕开包装将药品握在手中掂量着。

Crowly浑身冒着汗，用手背抹了把额头，“如果没有问题的话，我得走了。”

他转身握住门把手，却立刻被拽着胳膊扯了回来。

“不要心急，”Steve掰出几颗药片，递到Crowly面前，“吃了它。”

Crowly咽了口唾沫，抓过那些药片塞进嘴里吞了下去，紧张地看着Steve握着注射器朝自己走来，一针扎进了他的手臂里，缓缓地推进注射液。

Steve默默地观察着他的情况，看了眼挂在墙上的时钟。

“行了，走吧。”

Crowly目光呆滞地走出仓库，脑中一片空白。

“他果然让你亲自检验毒性。”

Gabriel听完Crowly的汇报，反手拍了拍他的胸膛，Crowly紧绷着脸，低头看着地板。

“按照我说的，记得在药效发作前去找James，或者随便是谁都好，打上那么一架，然后你的任务就完成了。”

Gabriel用温和的表情望着他，“记得不要活着回来。”

 

深夜的牢房寂静无声，而仔细听便能听到隐隐约约的性爱声响，亦或是犯人的呓语和呼噜声。Ryan总是这个时间点醒来，他探出身朝牢门外的走道望了眼，然后把耳朵贴在墙上，听着隔壁牢房的动静。

“嘘，Bucky，小声点。”

James缩在床角，右手紧紧捂着金属左臂，嘴唇咬得死紧，像是忍受着极大的痛苦。Steve将他整个人圈在怀里，手覆在James的手背上。金属义肢和皮肤接连处传来的一阵阵剧痛让James的世界天旋地转，他的金属手指无意识地抓着墙壁，划出了几道深深的凹痕。

“Steve……我不想……”

又一阵剧痛震得他浑身打起了寒战，意识朦胧中，他无力地吞下Steve喂给他的药，右手手臂传来一下针扎的感觉。

Steve抱着他，感受到James渐渐平复了下来，他将怀中的人放在床上，James的棕发凌乱地披散在枕头上，他浑身都湿透了，被咬得艳红的嘴微张着，一下一下恢复平稳的呼吸。

“我讨厌这样。”James虚脱般哼了声，连动根手指都感觉疲累。

Steve躺到他身边，将James抱入怀中。

“那些药物会夺走我的进攻性。”James埋在Steve的颈窝里，闷闷地说。

“有我在呢。”Steve轻轻地拍拍他的背，亲了亲他的脸颊。

 

Chapter 5

“嘿，我说，这演的是哪一出？”

犯人们凑到一块儿交头接耳，握着手臂撑在桌上，瞪着食堂的另一头。James和Steve面对面坐着，那个叫Ace的棕发男孩坐在James旁边，一副乖巧的模样。

“那个小妞找了个婊子操他？我敢说他们两个都喂不饱自己。”一个犯人摸着胡子发出淫秽的笑声。

“别想这些有的没的，”身旁的狱友用勺子敲了他一记，“Ace那个贱货本来该被Crowly阉了，就在今早，说是他背叛了Gabriel转而投奔James，但你猜怎么着？”

男人正打算说下去，几个狱警陆陆续续跑过他身边，沿途还撞了好些个犯人。他们朝对讲机里吼着难懂的话，挥着手臂拨开站在路中央的人，给身后的医务人员让出道路，匆忙跑进了食堂尽头的贮藏室。

“噢，看来我不用说了，你们自己看吧。”

说完他朝狱警和狱医指了指，犯人们探出身子，远远可以瞥见贮藏室里乱成一团，瓶瓶罐罐的东西撒了一地，狱医们很快抬出了一个犯人，那硕大的身躯瞧着便是Gabriel的手下Crowly，已经没气了。

James坐在远离骚乱的另一端，注视着那具尸体被狱医抬走。

死了这样一个举足轻重的人物对监狱来说，不过是又多了份闲暇时候的谈资，眼下便是如此，犯人们扎成堆，叽叽喳喳地吵个没完。James转了转眼珠，咬了口手中的面包。

“Barnes先生，谢谢你。”Ace睁着深蓝的大眼睛，小声地道了声谢。Steve向后靠着椅背，一言不发地打量着Ace，然后将视线转到了James身上。

James只是瞥了Ace一眼，点了点头，没有说话。

 

狱警的消息也够灵通，其实也就是那几个看James不顺眼的犯人，唯恐天下不乱地打了小报告。狱警们嘴里骂着James的祖宗十八代，黑着脸来到他的牢房，将James从床铺上一把拽起，铐上双手送去了禁闭室。

Steve冷眼看着发生的一切，嗅着监狱里异常的气息。空气中漂浮着躁动因子，犹如受到蛊惑的毒蛇从泥土中钻出，嘶嘶作响。距离James被带走并没过多少时间，监狱便开始放风。Steve走在人群中，目光聚焦在前方的Gabriel身上，那个男人正和手下说着无聊的黄色笑话。Gabriel走了几步，回头看了眼Steve，接着转过头没事人般继续迈着步子。

“Rogers先生……”Ace和以前一样步伐不稳，好不容易跟上Steve，手指拉着自己的袖口支吾着。

“你想问James的话，他正在关禁闭。”

“他会没事吧？那些狱警……不会对他做什么吧？”

Steve低头观察他的表情，男孩苍白的脸上尽是担忧的神色。

“你很担心他，为什么？”

Steve的声音听着温和，却远论不上友好，Ace颤栗着咬了咬下唇，视线游移。

“James也许愿意护着你，但我不同，我不信任你。”

“我知道……我只是……”

Ace畏惧地弓起身子，发现男人的脸顿时变得阴沉，那双蔚蓝的眼眸直直地望向前方——Gabriel和他的手下正在狱警的带领下走出草场，朝一个熟悉的地方走去。

“Rogers先生，那个方向是？”

Steve的眉头皱得死紧，嘴唇抿成一条线，“禁闭室。”

 

一桶冷水泼在了James的身上。

薄薄的狱服瞬时被液体浸透，湿嗒嗒地粘在皮肤上，透着刺骨凉意。

他困难地睁开双眼，昏暗的视野中出现了几个模糊的身影，他眨了眨眼睛，却无法看清任何一人的模样。

“很难受吗James？幸好削弱了你的力量，否则还真困不住你。”

那是Gabriel的声音。James想要张开口，却发现自己连完成这个简单动作的力气都没有。

“你让我印象深刻。”Gabriel摸着拴住他双手的铁链，层层围绕着手腕的链条在他右手上勒出了红痕，左臂的金属义肢上则划出了几道淡色的痕迹。

“像你这样强大的男人，却只为一人张开大腿，将自己最美丽的一面完完全全地暴露给他，老实说，这多少让我有点嫉妒，”Gabriel蹲下身，从下往上打量着James的脸，“那个叫Steve Rogers的男人。”

他伸出手擦了擦James脸上的水珠，满意地看着他逐渐变得空洞的眼神。

“再等一会儿，James，等你的宝贝Steve找到这儿来。”

Gabriel站起身，绕到了James的身后，“那才是好戏开始的时候。”

 

Steve最终打开了禁闭室的门，然而他还没能踏进房间，腰部伤口传来的剧痛立刻让他跪倒在地，那块陷进皮肉的锐利金属块猛烈旋转着，Steve闷哼一声，捂紧腰部的伤口，指间却接连不断地渗出大量鲜红的血液。

“噢，我真喜欢这玩意儿，也只有我，才能在监狱里搞到这种武器。 ”

Gabriel笑着，抛了抛手中的金属片。

“Eclipse——虽然是淘汰产品，但很有效不是吗？没想到断在体内的刀片会有这么大杀伤力吧，Steve Rogers？“

Steve弯下身子，金属转动发出的嗡嗡声从皮肉下传出，他的额前渗出了大量冷汗，几个壮汉走向前把他拖到James面前，隔着两米的距离，然后关上了禁闭室的门。

“怎样，很痛吗？”Gabriel调侃道，“很可惜它会一直这样旋转，横冲直撞，直到它的电量耗竭，或者直到它在你的肚子里打出好几条隧道，将你的内脏搅成一团肉泥，我就会关闭它。”

James坐在椅子里，双手被天花板上垂下的铁链吊着，深棕色的发丝湿淋淋地朝下滴着水，他侧着头，双眼失焦般盯着地面。

而Gabriel正站在他身后，一手握住James的下巴，慢慢地托起他的脑袋，着迷地望着他的脸庞。

跪在地上的金发男人面无表情，双眼死死地盯着面前的景象。

大量的鲜血从他身下蔓延开来，仿佛在禁闭室的地板上泼洒了一片血图腾。Gabriel的手下站在一旁大笑着观赏男人痛苦的样子，一边起着哄，鼓动头儿当着Steve的面破了James的屁股。

“别急，他来了。”Gabriel打了个响指，一个手下打开了门，放进来一个男孩。

“过来。”

Ace低着头环着手臂，害怕地朝Gabriel走了过去，一眼都不敢望向Steve。

“Ace，做你最拿手的事。”

男孩恐惧地呜咽了一声，跪在地上解开James的裤头。

犯人们吹了声口哨，舔着嘴唇，看着Ace白白的手掏出了James的阴茎，好看的柱身仍是没被使用过的粉红色。

“果真是喜欢被插屁股的骚货。”

Gabriel低笑了声，仿佛在向Steve宣战般，双手从后面一把握紧James的狱服，将那件蓝色狱衣撕成了两半。

Steve的呼吸变得粗重起来，他还在不停流血，而普通人若是受了这样的伤，根本撑不到现在。

Gabriel两手握着James的胸肌，慢慢地揉搓着，时不时用指尖划过敏感的两颗乳头。昏黄的灯光下棕发男人的肌肤闪着蜜色的光，Gabriel赞叹着他的身体，却没发现James细不可见地皱了下眉，嘴唇微微颤动，但依旧目光涣散。

“如此鲜嫩可口，却被你一人占用，未免太可惜了。”Gabriel享受着手中完美的触感，他的手下们站在一旁，盯着James衣着凌乱，一副任人摆布的样子，老二硬得发痛，甚至想不要命地走上前摸上几把。

“Ace，愣着干什么，快做。”

纤细的男孩不停发抖，手中仍握着James软着的阴茎套弄着。

“我让你给他口交，然后舔开他的肛门，懂吗？”

男孩颤得更厉害了，他几乎要哭出来，抬起头无声地乞求着Gabriel。

“你不是一直喜欢他吗，我在给你机会。”

Ace抽噎了声，急促地喘了好几下，差点呛到自己。他避开Gabriel的视线，害怕地摇摇头。

“妈的，这贱货居然敢违抗头儿的命令。”几个暴脾气的壮汉冲上去，将Ace踹到墙角，便是一阵拳打脚踢，期间还抽出腰间的皮带，朝男孩没几处完好的皮肤上用力鞭打。Gabriel绷着脸瞪着Ace，默许了手下的行为。混乱中，James的手指微微动了动，转动着眼珠，看见跪在地上的Steve，瞳孔急剧收缩起来。

“我本来想避免粗暴行事，但既然Ace不愿意给James润滑，那么我也没办法。”

Gabriel语气里带着不耐烦，伸手拍了拍James的脸蛋，然后踱步到James面前，俯下身靠近男人光裸的腿间。

而下一刻，形势便彻底颠倒了。

Gabriel只感觉腰部一阵刺痛，有什么东西从后面捅进了他的身体，深深埋进体内的锋利硬物高速震动，剧烈翻搅着皮肉，大量血液从伤口里喷出。

Gabriel倒在地上，甚至不知道发生了什么事，只能用眼角的余光注视着Steve站了起来，几下拗断了朝他扑过去的壮汉的脑袋，动作利落，眼睛更是眨都没眨。

过度的疼痛让Gabriel的气力迅速耗尽，连伸手关掉Eclipse开关的动作都完成不了。

“Gabriel，”Steve用衣服擦着满手的鲜血，“你已经彻底惹恼我了。”

这是Gabriel第一次见识到Steve的能力，男人睥睨着他的眼神就像看着一袋垃圾，然而很快，Steve便将视线转向了James，眼神里透露着浓重的保护欲，那样的浓重，像是为了保护他，连自己的自由乃至生命都可以断送。

而这恰恰是Gabriel一直以来忽略的一点。

James发出了一声小小的呻吟，左手一个用力便扯断了拴着他的铁链，Steve走上前握着他右手的铁链，稍加施力，那些链节便碎了一地。

“你……你是……”

Gabriel震惊地盯着Steve，高大的金发男子没有理会他，而是弯腰将James扶了起来，这个时候Gabriel才注意到，Steve腰侧的血已经止住了。

“我是什么并不重要。”Steve给James整理好裤子，扯掉他身上的碎布片，然后叹了口气，将棕发男人用力抱进怀里，手握着他的后脑勺，舌头舔进了那两瓣红红的嘴唇，当着Gabriel的面交换了一个下流至极的舌吻。

不知为何，意识逐渐飘远的Gabriel脑海里闪现了模糊的片段，他依稀记得自己之前看到过一条新闻，沾满脏污的报纸上清晰印着“血清”、“试验品”，以及“谋杀”、“捕获入狱”的字眼，浓重的油墨味似乎仍飘散在空气里。

“你们……根本就不该在这……”Gabriel痛得就快失去知觉，朦胧中，他看到James跟在Steve身后，缓缓朝自己走来。

“我们的事并不是你该关心的。”James止住了Steve走上前的动作，笑着说道“让我来”，然后蹲下身，表情和Gabriel第一次见到他的时候一模一样，平静而毫无波澜。

他从Gabriel口袋里摸出了另一个Eclipse，塞进了Gabriel嘴里，掐着他的下颌猛地一抬，逼着他吞了下去。

接着James翻出了他另一口袋的控制器，缓缓站起身，Gabriel瞪大双眼，惊愕地望着James弯弯的嘴角，那是他第一次对Gabriel笑。

再之后，James按下了开关，一切便陷入了黑暗。

 

Chapter 6 

“他们就那样消失了。”

监狱里进行了这个月的第二次封锁禁闭，犯人们被关在牢房里，狱警们在走道上巡逻，扫视着每间牢房内的情况。

在短短的一天内，狱警们几乎把监狱翻了个底朝天，却仍找不到包括Gabriel在内的多名犯人的影踪。警方怀疑这是一次计划周密的越狱事件，再加上失踪犯人恶劣的犯案前科，警方很快便在全国发布了通缉令，加大警力以将其捉拿归案。

“越狱？”

“谁知道，”男人坐在地上，扔出一张牌，漫不经心地说，“我只知道那帮蠢货害得我们得待在这该死的破房间里两天。”

“怎么，他们一不在了你的口气就这么嚣张。”

“别说得你好像没有爽到一样，是谁之前跟我说看不顺眼那英国佬来着。”

两个犯人闲着无聊用打牌消磨时间，大笑着互掀老底，直到狱警一警棍不耐烦地敲在他们的牢门上。

“喂，对面是怎么回事？”男人无意间瞥了眼牢门外，然后朝狱友使了个眼色，“选的真是时候，还大白天呢。”

“等等见鬼了，那不是James的牢房吗？”

 

“都处理好了？”

James只穿了一件狱服，光裸着下身躺在床上，斜眼打量着坐在床边的Steve。

“嗯，轻而易举。”Steve俯下身，金色的脑袋靠近James的股间，一手流连地摸着修长白皙的大腿，掌心的温热让James不自觉地战栗，他笑着用左脚勾过男人的脖子，Steve顺势握着他的大腿，侧过头伸出舌头，像是在品味他光滑的皮肤，从膝盖一路舔到了大腿内侧。

“谁允许你舔我了？”James撑起身，用金属手掌抓起Steve的金发，逼迫他仰起头。

“你对我有所隐瞒，”他伸手摸了摸Steve的脸颊，向后躺倒在床上，“过来。”

Steve的目光一直牢牢地粘在他的脸上，他沉默着探过身，用结实的肉体压在James的身上。他的下身早已硬挺，在裤子上勾勒出阴茎的轮廓，散发着暧昧的热量，他慢慢用下体覆在James的会阴处，微微施力研磨，感受身下之人的颤动。

“我在和你讲正事，你却想操我。”

会阴处传来的酥麻让James的语气反而带着欢愉，他的双腿交缠在Steve一丝不挂的背部，挑逗般磨蹭着。

“我一直都想操你。”

Steve从上而下地望着James，脸上挂着熟悉的微笑，他一手探进James的狱服，将碍事的布料撩高，然后握着他的腰。

James笑出声来，金属手一下抓住Steve的领口，将他的脸拽到自己面前，“你告诉我只是划了一下，嗯？一块金属埋在体内，你还瞒着我。”

“我有我的考量，还有，如果你想要算账的话，不如来说说那个Ace。”

“怎么，”James伸手掏出Steve的阴茎，“你吃醋了？”

Steve闷哼了声，随即露出笑容，“没有。”

“没有？”James将那根持续散发高热的肉棒抵在自己的穴口，“你看他的眼神像是想杀了他。”

“我没必要吃醋，”金发男人的身影笼罩着他，双眼变得更加深邃，他俯下身，用舌头舔着James修长的脖颈，“他比不上我。”

湿滑的舌头向上一直舔到了James的耳朵，然后分开嘴唇包裹着那片耳垂，含在嘴里轻轻啮咬，“他没我强。”

接着它探进了James的耳洞里，一下下抽插着敏感的耳道，发出潮湿的水声，“没我聪明。”

之后，那灵活的舌头来到了James呻吟的嘴，重重舔进微张的唇瓣，大力吸吮着那就知道使坏的红唇，“没我爱你。”

他沉甸甸的阴茎抵在James小小的洞口，碾磨着菊瓣。

“没有能让你高潮的大家伙。”

James瘫软在床上喘着气，目光迷离地望向上方，“你这个……”

“怎么，你不是一向伶牙俐齿的吗？”

Steve挺了挺下身，撞在甬道敏感的入口处，“你可以反驳我。”

随着Steve吐出的每一个音节，James的喘息里就多了一份渴望，他的穴口一张一合，吮着那根迟迟不插入的粗大。

“你才是我们之中最坏的那个。”

James的舌头从那两瓣水润的唇中探出，沿着Steve的唇线舔着。

“你毁了我，还玩弄我。”

“而你心甘情愿，”Steve的嘴捕捉到那条舌头，含进嘴里吮吸着，手臂紧紧圈着身下之人，将他纳入怀中，“你爱我。”

“是的……”接吻的间隙两人额头相抵，James呼出湿热的水汽，他挺了挺胸脯，修长的大腿将男人的腰夹得更紧了，“你这个混蛋。”

Steve的笑容扩大了，他的阴茎毫无预兆地捅进了James还含着精液的肉穴，“再多说点，Bucky。”

“你这个强奸犯……”

Steve的表情一瞬间变得严肃，他将James的两条细腿扛在肩上，重重地往下压，一下一下地猛撞着James的肉穴，每次冲撞都让James的膝盖碰到他自己的胸口。

“你说什么，再说一次。”

“……Steve……你这个强奸自己挚友的混蛋……”James的抱怨夹杂在叫床声中，惹得Steve握着他柔滑的臀瓣，用力抬起，倒着狠插他的屁股。

“考虑到你当时的反应，我更偏向用合奸这个词。”

在凶狠的抽插下沉浮的James想要抗议，却在下一秒被Steve用力扇了一巴掌屁股，连话都说不完整。

“你被操的时候从来没能说过我。”

Steve微笑着干着身下柔韧的肉体，“我喜欢这样的你。”

James瞪了他一眼，喘息着用后穴吮咬着男人进犯的凶器。

“别那么用力……”棕发男人的身子被撞得前后摇晃，他瞥了眼牢门外，空荡的走道上没有狱警的身影，只有对面牢房的犯人盯着他们的灼灼目光，由于视角问题他们看不见正在交合的两人，只能看到不停震动的床架。

Steve双手握住James的腰，一个翻身便让他坐在自己的阴茎上，体位的突然改变让那根灼热的硬物深深地贯穿了他毫无防备的穴道，James惊叫一声，两手撑在Steve的胸膛上。

“你想让我动？”

“我的腰受伤了，如果你还记得的话。”Steve躺在床上，视线肆无忌惮地舔着James的身体。

James哼笑一声，脱掉自己的狱服，手指摸向正插着根阴茎的穴口，被前液濡湿的红肿嫩肉正饥渴地圈住那根硬物。

“你已经痊愈了，”James的身子缓缓直起，埋在他肉穴里的阴茎摩擦着肠壁滑出，他的声音在快感下发颤，却忍不住低笑出声，“凭什么让我来服侍你。”

Steve伸手握住James的阴茎套弄着，另一手捧着他的臀部，手指摸到了仍含着龟头的肉穴。

“凭我是你的丈夫。”

他握着James臀部的手向下一按，那个肉穴便吞进了大半根肉棒，受到刺激的肠壁一阵痉挛收缩。James的腰顿时发软，金属手臂撑在Steve脸旁的床上，右手抓着那只抓着他臀瓣的强壮手臂。

“这话有待商榷……”James仰起头慢慢坐下，让后穴完全吞进那根粗长的阴茎，侧着脸斜睨着Steve，勾起嘴角笑了笑，“但我喜欢这个词。”

James双手扶着Steve的肩膀，将他压在床上，然后挺起臀部和脑袋，脊背勾出一条完美的身体弧线。他的肉穴一直含着Steve的阴茎，缺少的摩擦让他心痒难耐，于是他开始一下一下地骑着那根粗硬的棒状物，两手撑在Steve的身侧，微张的嘴里不停地发出细碎的呻吟。

“我喜欢你用俄语叫床，”Steve的双眼变得深沉，他伸出双手摸向James的胸口，手掌包笼着两块胸肌，用力地揉捏着，大拇指揉弄着红肿的乳粒，“再叫大声点。”

“你想要的话……我可以用……嗯……六种语言叫床给你听……不带重复的……”

James勾引般笑着，伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇，在唇瓣上留下亮晶晶的水迹。

他每次重重坐下去都会让Steve的龟头撞向自己的前列腺，身为战士的他将角度和力度都控制得完美无缺，骑在男人身上被撞得浑身发软的快感让他发出令人脸红心跳的呻吟，那相比以往要尖细得多的叫声估计连隔壁牢房的犯人都听不出是谁来。

“Steve……快动一动……”

纵使James平日有多么强大，然而此刻他的屁股里插着根灼热的阴茎，敏感的穴口被撑开，得不到满足的肉穴隐隐发痒，就连自己有力的腰部也酸软得不行，他身子一个不稳，趴在Steve身上，两手摸索着围住他的脖子，毛茸茸的脑袋蹭着Steve的脸颊。

“现在是你在撒着娇求我操你了。”

Steve的手抚摸着他的长发，满意地感受到怀中的脑袋轻轻点了点，他笑了下，两手捞起James的长腿坐起来，然后将他面朝下按在床上。

“我不要后背位……”James的反对喷洒在枕头上，还没说完Steve便一阴茎捅进了红红的穴口，毫不留情地撞在那小小的敏感点上，逼出James一声不带掩饰的尖叫。

“喂，那间牢房怎么回事？”

“别以为封锁禁闭你们就可以在牢房里乱来！”

两个狱警的脚步声朝他们传来，James泪水朦胧地哽咽着，屁股被阴茎撞得啪啪作响。

Steve迷恋地看着他背部和颈部优美曲线，被打湿成黑色的发丝随着动作拂动，他伸手抓起James柔滑的发丝，让他仰起头，红红的眼角渗出眼泪，目光失焦似的望向牢门外。

模糊的视野中，两个穿着狱警服装的男人站在门口，用警棍敲着牢门。

“喂Steve Rogers，你他妈别告诉我你在性侵狱友，你想被抓出来丢禁闭室吗！”

Steve扫了他们一眼，冷哼了声，放开James发丝，转而用大手握住他的下巴，让他抬起头。

“James，你告诉他们，我在侵犯你吗？”

他贴着James的耳垂低声说道，James微张着嘴，鲜红的嘴唇动了动，湿润的双眼盯着面前的狱警，一副失了魂的样子。

“没有……我是……自愿的……”

Steve仍捧着他的屁股大力撞击着，James的这句话说得断断续续，呆站在牢门外的狱警不知是气愤还是嫉妒，啐了一声便离开了。

“下次我们应该在门上挂床单，”Steve沉下脸，更加用力地将阴茎挤入那个被操得颤栗的肉穴，“我不喜欢他们看你的眼神。”

“你总是……啊……吃这种没必要的醋……”

James收缩后穴安抚他的恋人，伸出手向后环过Steve的脖子，回过头讨好似的吻着他。

“我要把他们的眼珠挖出来。”

Steve湛蓝的眼眸里弥散着黑雾，语气却仿佛在开着玩笑。

James咯咯地笑了起来，眼神带着和他一样的狠戾，他凑上前，吻住了Steve的唇。

 

Chapter 7

狱警拷着Steve，领着他一路走到探访室，将他推了进去。

一位留有红色头发的女士端庄地坐在桌旁，Steve盯着她看了一会儿，拉开椅子坐下。

“Steve，他们有动静了。”

Steve将被铐在一起的双手置于桌面上，抬眼望着她。

“你还想躲多久？Steve，你是最出色的战士，他们需要你。”

“Natasha，你已经不是我的律师了。”Steve没有将话题继续下去的意思，红发女人打量着他，静坐了一会儿开口道：

“你不该入狱，Steve，你没有罪。”

“我‘曾经’没有罪。事情变了，Natasha。”

“你要为了他断送自己的下半辈子吗？四十年的刑期，不是四年，等你出来一切都晚了。”

Steve摇了摇头，眼神无一丝动摇。

“他们背弃了Bucky，却还妄想得到我血清的力量，”Steve的语调平缓，“在他们伤害Bucky的时候，我想我们所有的协议都该终止了。”

Natasha抿着唇思忖着，两眼看向面前的金发男子。

“Steve，你很清楚，James是个失败品。”

Natasha缓缓地将那句话说出，一瞬间，Steve被拷着的双手握得死紧，青筋凸出，牵扯锁链发出响亮的声音，起伏的胸膛像是压抑着极大的怒气，门外把守的狱警见状急忙冲了进来，将Natasha保护在身后，另一个狱警抓着Steve将他推出了探访室。

 

“就是那家伙，看到了吗？”

Steve被狱警带回了监狱，走道里的男人们倚在墙上，窃窃私语，一边对着他指指点点。

一个高大的黑人走过他的身边，刻意用肩膀重重地撞了他一记。

“打算回牢房磨你那把生锈的长枪吗，小白脸。”

话语中的暗指再明显不过，跟在他身旁的犯人发出一阵低笑，他们迈着懒散的步子，脚刻意踏在监狱光滑的地面上发出钝性声响。在这个时间点，牢房门已通通打开，不少犯人离开了自己的处所，逐渐朝Steve的方向走去。

百无聊赖的情况下，谁都想看到有人闹事。

“在监狱里你还想吃独食，未免太不知道天高地厚。”

几个白人朝他走来，意有所指地舔着嘴唇。

Steve逐渐被包围起来，狱警只是解开了他的手铐，朝那些靠近的犯人大吼了几句，便整了整自己的帽子离开了，他们不会真的蠢到去阻止这种即将发生的斗殴。

金发男子只是站着，目光扫过身边的每一个人，那些露出丑陋嘴脸的社会渣滓，和他完全不一样的罪犯终日想着如何满足自己无法填补的欲望深渊，Steve曾经对这些人和事深恶痛绝，然而就如他所说，很多事情都已发生变化，他也早已陷入其中。Steve抬起头，望向二楼的走道。

James双手撑在栏杆上望着Steve，眼里带着欣赏。他的表情就像在看一场赛马，就好似他早已下了注，而且他知道自己绝对会赌赢。

因为他看上的总是最优秀的。

“要不是我的小弟告诉我，我还真不知道那个James早就被自己的狱友给操了屁眼。”肌肉虬结的黑人一步步逼近，“让我想想，你是怎样搞到他的？你下了药？还是说你的老二能大得让那个婊子当场跪下？”

他大笑着推了一把Steve，后者的表情依旧平静，他抬起脸直视着面前的男人，稍稍摇了摇头。

“我劝你不要这么说他。”

面前的黑人不屑地哼了一声，他伸手指着Steve，正要说什么，下一秒便被Steve拗断了手指。

众人还没反应过来，男人已经握着手指哀嚎出声，三根指骨同时被折断。没有人看清了Steve的动作，没有人料到他的出手能够那么快，似乎完成那样精准的动作就如同呼吸般简单。

和那个黑人一伙的犯人们怒骂着冲上去，而可笑的是，他们笨重的身体连碰到Steve的机会都没有。James望着下方Steve的回击，在脑海里拆分他每一次的出拳起脚，如同精心设计的动作恰如其分地击中要害，却不会置人于死地。

几乎是一眨眼的功夫，Steve便站在一圈趴倒在地的犯人中央，他揉了揉手腕，抬头对上了James的视线。

James对他笑了笑，然后在他的视线中走回了牢房。Steve在众目睽睽下跟着走上楼，那些目睹了他在短短的时间里打败对手的犯人们后退着让出道路，Steve从人群中走过，来到他和James的牢房门口，摸了摸栏杆上那凹陷的指印。

“明天就会有一堆人围着你求你做头儿了，”James的双手接着水龙头里的水，泼到脸上，“就和我当时一样。”

Steve走上前，从背后搂住James的腰。

“怎么了？”James停了下来，关掉了水龙头。

“Natasha来找我了。”

Steve的呼吸喷洒在James耳畔。

他能感受到James的身体瞬间变得僵硬，上身只穿着一件白背心的棕发男人垂着头，裸露的肌肉微微颤动。

“她想怎样？”

“他们想要将我回收，Bucky。”

Steve从后面用手臂圈住他的胸口，将下巴抵在他的肩膀上。

“那我呢？”

“我不知道。”Steve亲着James的侧脸，看着他的喉结上下动了动。

“不管他们有什么动作，我都会保护你。”

James发出一声苦笑。

他转过身，夹在水池和Steve中间的小小空间里，他凑上前，靠近Steve的嘴唇，呼吸着彼此的气息。

“不要以为你比我强，就可以视我为弱者。”

Steve低声笑了笑，空气里弥漫着细微的震动，“我没有把你当做弱者，而且在我看来，能够操控强者的人才是真正的强者。”

“你这是变相地赞美我？”James伸出舌头轻轻舔着Steve的嘴唇，温热的触感几乎立刻便让Steve硬了起来，他将火热的下体抵在James的腿间。

“你想做什么，大个子，”James瞟了眼下方，抬起头嬉笑地说道，“我的后面已经被你操肿了，能休息几天吗？”

“那你最好不要勾引我。”Steve盯着他说道，伸出双手握住他的腰，仅穿一件紧身白背心的James腰部曲线更加明显，Steve的手掌慢慢地摸到他的背部，然后滑到下面握住他的屁股，收拢的手指挤压着臀肉。

“打住，你真的想做？”James朝他使了个眼色，“现在牢门还开着，你想在操我的时候被人暗算吗？”

“能死在你的身上倒也不错。”

James被他逗笑了，转而握住臀上的那两只手，“别开玩笑了。”

Steve没有来硬的，他松开手转身看了眼门外，压低了眉头。一个男孩正站在牢门外，盯着他们两人看。

“Ace？”James挑起眉望着快瑟缩成一团的男孩。

“对……对不起……我并不是想偷听……我只是……”

James看着他手忙脚乱想解释的样子，在心里翻了个白眼，“你的伤好了？”

没有料到对方一点都不追究的Ace愣了一下，睁大了双眼，然后忙不迭地点了点头。

感受到身上两个充满压迫感的视线，Ace觉得浑身上下都不自在，只得支吾了几声，接着便快步离开了。

“Steve，”James用手背拍了下Steve的胸膛，“我以为你会处理掉他。”

“我是有想过，但你说他是无关人士。”

James拉过Steve的身子，扶着他的肩膀让他坐在下铺，“你还在生气？”

Steve看着James带着笑意的弯弯眼角，蓝色的眼睛里闪着水光。他点点头。

“为什么？”

James跪在地上，靠近Steve的腿间，之后便听见门外传来一阵嘈杂，犯人们发着牢骚走回自己的牢房，很快牢门便在狱警控制下纷纷关闭。James回过头来，仰望着Steve的双眼。

“你知道的。”

Steve的手揉着James的头发，让他的脑袋躺在自己的大腿上。

“我不知道。”

James笑了笑，他的姿态就像一只温顺地趴在主人大腿上的黑猫。

“如果你指的是他摸了我的阴茎，那么我可以让你摸回来，慢慢地，彻底地。”

“Bucky，再说下去，我真的会操你。”

James偏过头，下巴抵着Steve的大腿，抬起眼对着男人眨了眨，“我的洞口已经肿得吞不进你的大家伙了。”

Steve的手臂一使劲，将他扯起来压在床上，然后伸手一下子脱掉了James的裤子，手掌探入他光滑的双腿间。

“那你可得好好想想，怎样用腿伺候到我射出来。”

 

夜幕渐渐降临，监狱里的灯一盏盏开启，Steve坐在床边，静静地看着熟睡中的James，他的脸上还带有性爱后的红晕，嘴唇也被咬得鲜红。

一个狱警走过他们的牢房，丢进了一张纸条。

Steve弯下腰捡起那张没有署名的纸，一眼就认出了上面的字迹。

 

Steve，我为今早的无礼向你道歉。

但是我不得不说，James的情况很快便会脱离你的掌控。你很清楚，James跟你不一样，他的身体对血清有排异反应。你可以选择和他远远逃开这一切，可你愿不愿意再看着他失去一只手？或者更糟？Steve，只要你选择回到基地，他们会放过James，甚至可以延长他的生命。

但如果你不愿意，我只能说，他们总有一天会找到你，而且你也无法阻止他们销毁James。我可以帮助你们躲开他们，但是你的James能坚持多久？我们谁也不知道下一波严重的排异反应将会是什么时候，我们都不想看到他就这样死在监狱里，不是吗？

如果你改变了心意，你知道该怎样找到我。

抱歉，Steve，我只是个中间人，我也有我的苦衷。

 

这封信来自Natasha，毋庸置疑。Steve紧紧攥着那张纸，将其揉成一团，丢进了便器里。 

他不会蠢到再次去相信那些科学家。Steve的双手捂着额头，昏暗灯光下，深蓝的眼眸凝望着James，看着他熟睡中的脸庞，一如同多年以前，那个对未知的世界感到好奇与欣喜的青年，还能无所顾忌地露出毫无防备的表情。

他伸手将一缕垂在James侧脸的发丝别到耳后，手轻轻地摸着他的脸颊。

 

谁都别想将他们分开。

即便是那些科学家，政府，或是所谓的上层人物。

即便是死亡。

 

Chapter 8

“查宿！”

狱警大吼了句，声音在宽敞的监狱里回响。

被吵醒的犯人们发着牢骚，正摸黑嗑着药的则匆忙把毒品塞到床下，不耐烦地应着狱警的点名。

James从床上坐起来，听着狱警的皮靴发出蹬蹬的声响，从走道的尽头传来。狱警慢悠悠地查了很久，才出现在James的牢门外。

“James，Steve.”狱警看着名单念道，却只听到一个人的回答。

“Steve Rogers，给我露个头出来。”狱警用手电筒敲了几下牢门，然后朝上铺照去，发现床铺上空无一人。

狱警的脸色瞬间就变了，他急忙从口袋里掏出对讲机，在他开口前James的手臂迅速伸出了牢门，金属手指用力掐进了他的手腕。

“不要紧张，他被典狱长带走了。”

“见鬼的James，你给我放手！我才是管事的，有犯人被带走了我能不知道？”

可James的手抓得太紧，动弹不得的狱警正打算大声呼喊，便感受到钳制他的手臂迅速抽离。他揉了揉酸痛的手臂，瞪着微弱的月光下James澄澈的瞳仁。

他心有余悸地退后一步，重新朝对讲机说道：

“典狱长先生，听说有个叫Steve的犯人在你那里，我想确认下是否属实。”

电流的沙沙声消失后便是一阵死寂，狱警皱着眉头盯着对讲机，过了快半分钟，就在他想要破口大骂的时候，对讲机那头传来典狱长压低的声音。

“是的，他在我这里，我会让其他人送他回牢房，不用担心。”

狱警恭敬地应了几声，瞪了James一眼，自讨没趣地走了。

James拿过放在床头的镜子，伸出牢门，盯着镜子里狱警走远的背影，随后他握着镜子转到相反的方向，观察走道另一边的动静。

五分钟之后，镜子里出现了另一个狱警的身影。

他走得很慢，似乎在尽量减弱踏在地板上的脚步声，避免吵醒犯人。对于狱警来说，他们鲜少会有这样贴心的动作，除非是想找乐子，或者说，是想找某个犯人的乐子。

在James刚入狱的那段时间，就有个狱警专挑深夜的时间来到牢房，仗着自己掌管牢房钥匙的权力，就想趁着James熟睡的时候爽一把。结果可想而知，躺在床上的James只睁开了一只眼睛，就伸手一把扭断了那人的老二。

此时的James看着镜子里的画面，黑暗中那个模糊的身影走得更近了，再有几步便会来到他的牢房。James收回了镜子扔到床上，转过身的下一秒，那个狱警便出现在了牢门外，漆黑的身影挡住了James的视线。

James正想后退一步，一只手便迅速地伸进牢门，从后面环着他的腰按在牢门的栏杆上，发出沉闷的撞击声。

“嘘——”

那个穿着狱警制服的男人伸出一指，放在James柔软的嘴唇上。

“你想做什么？”

James问道，感受到后腰那只熟悉的大手抚摸着他的身体，他松了口气，抬眼盯着面前的男人。

“来检查我的男人是否好好地睡在床上，”Steve收回了手，双手扶在皮带上，深蓝的眼睛直勾勾地望向James，“看来他并没有。”

James舔了舔唇，盯着男人暗示性的动作，然后并拢双腿慢慢地跪在地上，将手伸出栏杆外解开Steve的裤子。

Steve沉下脸来，他一手握住James的下巴，让他抬起头来。

“你想隔着牢门？”

“打开牢门的声响有多大，你应该清楚，狱警先生。”James调侃道，侧过脸伸出红舌舔了舔Steve的手心。

“我倒是不清楚监狱里有这样一个想要性贿赂狱警的犯人。”

“性贿赂？”James挑起眼睛望着他，淡蓝的月光照在他的脸上。

“要是对面的犯人还醒着，你认为他们明天会怎么说？”

James笑着掏出那根散发热量的阴茎，嘴唇滑过敏感的头部，轻轻地吮吸了一下。

 

那个James——可怜的James，嘴唇和脸颊上沾满精液，跪在地上，一副失神的样子。而那个该死的狱警自始至终连牢门都没有打开，只是让James隔着牢门给他来了发要命的口交，爽过之后就离开了。

 

“让他们说去吧。”Steve再清楚不过，这场面比起性贿赂来说更像是性侵犯。

他深吸了一口气，两手抓紧了James的头发，猛地挺动下身，让顶端狠狠戳进他的喉咙口，这样粗暴的动作并没有让James感到不适，他的眉眼反而带着笑意，就像一株开在沼泽地里的白罂粟。

 

第二天清早的放风时间，James一个人霸占了坐台的位置。

自从见识了好几次James的实力后，那些膘肥体壮的犯人如今也不敢去招惹他了，只是看到的时候会在心中不甘地想——你他妈背地里还不是个淫荡的骚货。他们围聚成团，干着自己的那些勾当，打算和James以及他的那个狱友彻底划清界线。

“你手中的东西，给我看看。”

站在围栏外的狱警左右张望了下，才反应过来James在和自己说话。

“这只是名单表，你们这些犯人看了也没用，回去回去。”他不耐烦地朝James甩甩手，却发现对方迅速朝他走来，他根本来不及后退，便被那只金属手臂揪起衣领按在栏杆上，发出一阵噪音。草场上的犯人们装作没看见般继续闲聊，目光却时不时往那边瞥去。

“给我。”

James命令的话语不留一丝余地，作为一个犯人，他的态度实在太过张狂，然而那个狱警也只是外强中干，流着冷汗将名单递给了他。

James快速翻看了几页，没有说什么，便把那份名单丢了回去。

 

Steve清洗着衣服的动作停了停，回过头看着James。

“你说他姓什么？“

“Barnes，和我一样。”James倚在牢门上，语气里并没有带着什么感情。

Steve将衣服的水拧干，问道，“如果我不小心杀了他，你会生气吗？”

James摇摇头，双手交握，“这种事不足以让我生气。”

“那怎样才会？”

金发男人擦干手朝他走近，健壮的身体将James压在牢门上。James露出一副无可奈何的表情，两手覆在Steve的肩膀上。

“你知道的。”

“我不知道。”

棕发男子瞪了他一眼，“你敢不知道？”

Steve不禁感到好笑，“明明是一样的对话，为什么轮到我就是这种反应。”

金发男人逼近的身体就像一个坚实的铁壁，将James牢牢困在怀里，棕发男人抬起头，将两人间的距离缩小到暧昧的范围。

“我总得在别的方面掌握主导地位。”

Steve若有所思地笑了笑，手掌伸进James白背心内，摸着腰间细腻的肌肤。

“好，我让着你。”

他的两只手在James的背心下滑动，温热的手掌贴着冰凉的肌肤逐渐往上，然后绕到前面掀起了背心把它脱了下来，然后双手覆盖在James的胸肌上轻轻揉捏着。

“你的事都办完了吗，狱警先生。”

James意有所指地提醒道，侧着脑袋抵在栏杆上，斜眼望着Steve。

“当然，”Steve将脑袋凑到James的胸前，伸出舌头从胸口一直舔到了他的下巴，留下一条水渍，“为了之后的出狱。”

James怕痒地笑着，搂着Steve的肩膀，任他像只大型犬似的在自己耳朵和脖子上舔咬，“准确点说，是逃狱。”

“然后我们杀了那些人，所有人。”

“再之后呢，又被关进监狱里？”James被舔得一阵脚软，喘息着问道，双手紧紧扶着Steve的脊背。

“你知道根本没有监狱能关得住我们，”Steve一把抱起他的身子压在牢门上，James习惯性地将双腿圈在Steve的腰侧，“但这次我想带你远离这一切。”

James无言地望着面前的男人，手指绕着金色的发丝打着转。

“我们逃亡？”

Steve深吸一口气，用力地吮吻着James的红唇。

“对，我们逃亡。”

 

Ace的牢房里只有他一个人。

牢门突然打开的响动让他警觉地坐起身，漆黑的视野中，他见到一个穿着狱警制服的熟悉身影迅速走进了房间。

“Rogers先生……？”Ace往床尾缩了缩，一脸疑惑地望着来者，“为什么你穿着狱警的衣服？还有你来这里是想……？”

Steve一言不发地走到水池边，将栓塞放进池底的洞口，然后将水龙头开到最大。

“你是他的侄子。”

牢房内的两人都很清楚那个“他”指的是谁。Ace的嘴唇颤动着，讷讷地说，“我和他只是同姓……”

“那事情就更好办了。”Steve说着，在Ace完全没反应过来的时候一手掐住他的脖子，用力从床上拉起来扯到身边，将他的脑袋摁进了水池里。

Ace拼命地挣扎，而Steve压制他身体的力度仿佛有千斤重，他吞进了大量的水，窒息的感觉令他大脑一片混沌。

“在这个监狱里，你是我观察到的最来去自如的犯人，没有狱友，狱警也从来不找你麻烦，或者说，他们在避开你，实在不能不让人起疑。也许你真的是无辜的，但是我宁愿错杀一个，也不会让他承担受害的风险。”

Steve将他的脑袋摁得更进去了点，逼着Ace发出痛苦的咕噜声，更多的水涌进了他的鼻腔和气管。

“而且，我想杀了你很久了。”

Steve稳稳地按着Ace，直到他终于停止了挣扎，然而Steve并没有将他的脑袋提出水面，只是让他保持溺水的姿势沉在水中。

“我厌恶一切对他有企图的人。”

 

Steve狠狠地挺动下体，撞出了James的眼泪。

“Bucky，看着我。”

James的双眼迷茫地望着身上肆虐的男人，汗湿的发丝随着男人的抽插而上下摆动。

“看着我是怎样射进你的体内的。”

金发男人握着他纤细的脚腕用力向下压，让James的膝盖抵在了自己胸口。

“Steve……好痛……”James流着泪，这样的体位让他能看到自己粉红的小穴吞吐着粗大的肉棒，一下一下地被翻搅出湿淋淋的嫩肉的画面。

“要轻点吗，Bucky？”

“不……再，再重点……啊……好棒……”James断断续续地呻吟着，随着一次更凶狠的撞击，James眼睁睁地看着自己红肿的后穴被肉刃以更高的频率抽插旋磨，在洞口捅出了白沫。

“再……啊……再用力点……”

Steve吻了吻皮肉和金属连接处的嫩红疤痕。

他注意到了James痉挛的左臂，脸上露出了心疼的表情。

 

Chapter 9

 

“下午好，Barnes太太，打扰了。”

Steve推开那扇刻着雕花的木门，对着正在收拾碗柜的女人打了声招呼。

“Steve，你可来了，James那孩子一回来就吵闹得没消停过，赶快上去吧。”Barnes太太指了指楼梯，朝那个瘦小的金发青年和蔼地笑着。

“噢，还有这些，拿上去和他一起吃吧。”Steve刚脱下鞋就被塞了一盘的水果，只好无奈地微笑着道了声谢，然后砰砰地走上楼去。

“Steve！”

James从房间里探出头来，把走了几步路就累得有点气喘的Steve一把拽进房间里。Steve四周打量了下，他的房间仍十分整洁，桌面上散落着好几份文件。James顺手从他怀里拿了个苹果，坐到桌前招呼他过去。

“还记得我之前跟你说的军队实验计划吗？他们研发的血清可以在注射之后短时间内大幅度提高身体能力。”

“可我记得那个血清还处在研制阶段。”

“他们已经研制出来了，这就是我要说的关键，”James拿过Steve手中的果盘放到一边，然后双手扶着他的肩膀，露出认真的神色，“他们缺的是实验品，你看过那些资料，你也知道，实验成功之后你就能成为心心念念的士兵，而且就算失败了也不会对身体有大影响，这样的结果太诱人了不是吗？重点是，如果不赶快报名，志愿名额就要被别人抢光了。”

“等等Bucky，你这是在邀请我一起去？”

“是的，还有，”James对他露出了灿烂的笑容，随即弯下身子一阵翻箱倒柜，摸出了两张印满密密麻麻文字的纸张，举到Steve的面前，“说不要也晚了，我已经代你报名了。”

James得意地挥了挥手中的纸张，发现Steve一直没什么反应，不禁有点心虚地问，“你……不会生气吧？”

“没有，Bucky，”Steve叹了一口气，“我也曾动过参加实验的念头，毕竟我这样的身体到哪里都是个累赘，不如凭运气搏一搏。但是你和我不一样，你身体强健，家中还有父母，如果出了什么事……”

“Steve，”James打断了他的话，目光紧锁在他身上，“我爸妈已经同意了。”

Steve愣了愣，看着James下一秒露出了笑脸。

“所以你逃不掉了，我们一起去。”

James一副兴高采烈的样子，伸手捞过Steve的肩膀笑着说。

 

军区科学部的实验名额很快就下来了，James和Steve的名字赫然写在纸上，连同进行实验的具体日期和地点都标得一清二楚。

“我们的次序排在最前，可惜不是在同一天。”James苦着脸看着那张纸，Steve安慰地拍拍他的肩，说着“这样也挺好，我先替你去感受一下实验过程，出了什么问题你也好避开。”

“别说这些不吉利的话，”James一脸严肃地拉过Steve的胳膊，“一定会成功的，Steve，即使我失败了你也一定会成功的。”

他说，“我只是希望你能实现一直以来的梦想。”

Steve凝视着面前的棕发男子，他总是在一些不经意的时刻说出这种犯规的话，让自己的心脏猛地一缩。

他无言地拍了拍James的背，朝他露出了微笑。

 

进行实验的那一天，Steve忐忑地走向那台巨大的仪器，他脱去了上身的衣服，瘦弱的身体相比那庞大的器械显得格外的渺小。Paul博士走到他面前给他做了基本的检查，然后协助他固定好四肢，将注射器准备完善。

“孩子，不要紧张，不会有事的。”

Paul在一旁操控着器械，一边用轻松的语调说着安抚的话语。随着仪器逐渐上升，被架高的Steve看到了窗外的James，他知道从外面是无法看到里面的情况的，所以Steve就这样盯着James来回踱着步，表情严肃地交叉着双手。

他不禁觉得这样为他担惊受怕的James很可爱。

而在下一秒，一股剧痛便沿着他的手臂传到了四肢百骸。

 

在门外苦等了许久的James已经坐到了椅子上，变换了好几个姿势。他紧张地双手交握，时不时抬起头望向窗户，即便看到的只有一片模糊。

不知过了多久，一个高大的身影走出了实验室。已经有点犯困的James用余光扫了眼那人的身子，也没看脸，便继续合上眼睛打起盹来。

“Bucky.”

直到熟悉的声音响起，James才一个激灵地坐起身。他睁开眼的第一感觉便是身前站着一堵人墙，他慢慢抬起头，看到了那人熟悉的脸庞，James才发现面前这个壮硕的男子竟然是他的挚友。

“我的天，Steve！”

Bucky一下子就跳起来，抱住了友人不知宽广了多少的背，Steve笑着搂过他的腰，和Bucky抱在一块儿。

“现在的你真的……”James扶着他的肩膀，眼里带着欣喜地上下打量着比自己还高的男人。宽大的骨架，结实的肌肉，和过去瘦弱的Steve简直天差地别。

Steve微笑着任由James东摸摸西摸摸，还不时对着他的肌肉发出赞叹。而Steve的大脑里却没有想象中那些纷乱的思绪，自从他走下那个仪器，和欢呼的科学家处理完一些文件，然后走出大门看到James的那一刻起，他的脑子里就只剩下了一个想法。

一个他以前完全不敢去触碰的想法。

“嘿，Steve，你怎么好像很淡定？”James的手在他面前晃了晃，微笑着露出白白的牙齿，“我已经等不及让爸妈看看现在的你了，Steve，他们一定会赞叹不已的。”

“我想也是。”Steve盯着James的脸，随后眼神慢慢地，从上至下地扫过他穿着军装的身体。

 

当晚，Steve便跟着James来到他家。Barnes夫妇见到儿子挚友的变化也不禁愣了许久，好一会儿才回过神来祝贺他。

他们对待Steve一直就像自己的亲生儿子般。晚饭时候，几个人围坐在饭桌前，对着Steve问东问西嘘寒问暖，James则是纯粹地为Steve感到高兴，脸上一直挂着开心的笑容。一顿饭下来，James望向Steve的次数用十个指头都数不过来，而Steve也同样，他的注意力几乎始终放在James身上，眼神里还带着一丝莫名的情感。

Barnes夫妇发现了这一点，但是并没有多心，他们想着James和他毕竟做了二十年的朋友，感情深厚也是理所当然，于是也就没去提醒那个比当事人还兴奋的儿子了。

“Steve，你想喝酒吗？”

晚饭后，James把Steve拉到一边，眼里闪着欣喜的光，“我们总得好好庆祝下你的改变。”

Steve凝视着James舔得发红的嘴唇，微笑地点了点头。

 

得到回应的James趁着Barnes夫妇回房睡觉的时候，拉着Steve偷偷来到了自家的酒窖。

“我爸从不给我来这儿，说是怕我弄碎了他的宝贝，不过其实少了那么一两瓶酒他也不会发现。”James回头对Steve眨眨眼，回过头在酒架前认真挑选了起来。

Steve站在他的身后，沉默地注视着James依次拿起酒瓶晃荡着，在瓶口处嗅了嗅，又放回架子上。

再那之后，James干脆蹲下身，查看摆放在下方的葡萄酒，嫌姿势别扭的他索性跪在地上，翘着屁股在酒堆中翻找着。Steve的目光聚焦在他军裤包裹下紧实的臀部，绷紧的布料上隐约显出了内裤的形状，这时Steve才发现，James穿的是那种一点都不保守的三角裤。

Steve的眼神变得更加深沉了，他随口应着James的问话，视线始终描绘着James弯曲的腰部曲线，圆润的臀部，还有两条纤细的长腿。James甚至还歪歪地戴着那顶军帽，从背后看则会发现帽边窜出的棕色发丝乱翘着，每一缕都带着令人心痒的弧度。

“Steve，你怎么又走神了？”James握着两瓶酒走到他面前，“凭经验来说，我觉得这两瓶最好，度数不高也比较适合你，不过我好像没见到开瓶器……”

话还没说完，Steve便接过那两瓶酒，直接将堵得牢牢的木塞用大拇指推了进去，将其中一瓶递给James。

“好吧，这也是个办法。”James笑着接过去，和Steve一起坐在地板上，肩并肩地喝起手中的那瓶酒。

他们有一搭没一搭地闲聊着，仰头还可以望见外面清冷的月光。

“Steve，你现在的能达到什么程度？我是说你的能力。”James回过头，嘴唇上沾着酒红色的液体。

Steve盯着他唇上艳丽的色泽，回答道：“简单而言，不只是身体变得强壮，就连人体的所有潜能都被放大了好几倍，比如说速度、力量、恢复力什么的。”

“老天，听起来真棒。”James感慨道，随即想到什么似的坐直身体，问道，“那你能听到我爸的呼噜声吗？”

“能听到就太夸张了，我们隔了至少三层楼。”Steve无奈地笑着，转过头盯着James的双眼，笑意慢慢消失了。

“但我能听到你的心跳声。”

James愣住了，他感受到Steve的身体向他靠近了些，不知名的压迫感让他往后挪了一点。

“你的心跳加快了。”

Steve说着，将脸凑到了James面前，“为什么？”

“Steve……你是不是喝多了？”James咬了咬唇，目光游移着，伸出双手推着Steve的胸膛，“我们回去吧，我忘了你需要休息。”

而Steve的身躯一动不动，他就这样凝视着James，寂静的酒窖里似乎有什么东西要从黑暗中倾巢而出，James的胸口不自觉地大幅度起伏，低着头避开了Steve的视线。

“Steve，你不太对劲，是不是真的喝醉了？”

下一秒，Steve便一把将James压在木地板上，翻倒的红酒瓶流出的液体在他们身旁扩散成一个小水洼，整个酒窖里的香味变得更加浓郁。

“Bucky，现在的我不会醉。”

强壮的身躯挡住了James上方的大部分光线。James胸膛里传出跳动声变得更加急促，他紧张得几乎要把下唇咬出血来，陌生的感觉让他心里蔓延起恐惧，还有一丝带着罪恶感的期待。

Steve看着身下之人的这幅模样，慢慢地露出了笑容。

“你看上去就像是我要操了你一样。”

James的大脑一片空白，他从来没有听Steve说过那个直白而淫秽的词语，而Steve接下来的话才让他真正害怕起来。

“没错，我确实是想操你。”

 

 

夜深人静。

酒窖里隐约能听到外头传来的虫鸣，甚至能闻到田园里稻花的淡淡香气，James不知道自己为何会注意到这个，直到鼻腔内充斥着红酒的醇香，他才清醒过来，发现自己正被压在地上动弹不得，天花板上的白炽灯摇摇晃晃。

Steve没有使出多大劲，他的身躯布满肌肉，力大无比，透过薄薄的白汗衫散发出不可抗拒的张力。他将James固定在身下，结实的手臂如同铁钳般掐住他的双手手腕，压在头顶的地板上，无法避免地让James的手背摩擦过粗糙的木地板，留下红色的划痕。

James感到姿势别扭带来的酸痛，他想看清Steve的表情，但背着光的男人用宽阔的臂膀挡住了上方的光线，James只能看到他面目间的一片黑影。

“Steve，无论你想做什么，快停下来，我可以当做一切都没有发生。”

James想用言语阻止Steve，却懊恼地发现自己根本就是色厉内荏，平日能说善道的他翻遍脑海却找不出更多词汇，说到后面，那些威胁简直变为低声细语的恐吓，没有一点说服力。

面前的Steve非常陌生，不仅是体型，还有其他的什么，像是一个黑暗的人格浮出了皮层，一种耻于见人的情感挣破了牢笼，仿佛那几剂血清成为了引子，给心中的迷途小人指引了道路，一条快捷但不及后果的道路，目的只在于宣泄一切。

可这样的Steve又并不陌生，他的眼睛、鼻子、嘴唇，微笑时嘴角上扬的特定弧度，他的眼神，他的热度，他眼里偶尔闪过的狡黠，没有人比James更了解这些特点，他心痛却又庆幸，他有种感觉，Steve对他的感情会一如既往，但不会再有所保留。

恍惚间，一阵布料撕裂的声响传来，James惊恐地望着Steve扯开了他的裤子，不妙的预感促使他奋力挣扎。他胡乱蹬着腿，却在下一秒撞到了一旁的酒架，几瓶红酒跟着晃悠悠地跌了下来，立刻在James身旁砸成了碎片，溅出的紫红液体在他的脸上划出了一抹痕迹。

浸润了木地板的酒液很快向四周扩散，弄脏了James干净的军服上衣。

James恐惧地抬头看向Steve，男人只是侧过头望了眼那滩酒水，便将视线转移到James的脸上。

他又开始了动作，一手扯下了James的领带，将他的手腕绑了个紧实的死结，之后不由分说地扯掉了James的军裤，随手扔进酒窖的角落里，双眼紧盯着暴露出来的大片未经日晒的白皙肌肤。

“Steve！不要……不要……”

James又惊又怕，澄澈的蓝眼睛里反射着水光，皱起眉露出了委屈的表情，这样乞求的眼神在过去总是对付Steve的招数之一，每当Steve看到这样的他，都会摸摸鼻子答应他的无理请求，而现在，Steve的神色里不再有妥协，只有满满的非做不可的坚定。

他看见了黑暗里的一抹汪洋，眨眼间转变为吞噬一切的漩涡。

一瞬间他想自暴自弃地闭上眼，不去看挚友猥亵自己身体的动作和表情。但James没有这么做，相反地，他正紧盯着Steve的一举一动，他告诉自己这是为了将Steve的罪行记得一清二楚——可惜却是连自己都不能说服的借口。

Steve的手掌在他裸露的皮肤上肆意滑动，引起一阵微弱的寒颤，他像是被那两条修长而柔韧的腿吸引住了，伸出手稍加力度地揉着细嫩的大腿根部。James顿时呜咽了声，咬紧嘴唇，不意外地发现Steve朝他望了过来，露出一抹似有若无的微笑。

那只手接着缓慢地下滑，之后索性用两手一左一右摸着他的大腿，火热的掌心摸遍了大腿的每一丝肌肤，期间还夹杂着Steve低声的赞叹，就好似是做给James看的表演，Steve分开了James的膝盖，让他屈起右腿，手指慢悠悠地摩挲着小腿的皮肤。

James的小腿细度刚刚好，Steve用手掌圈着他的脚踝，然后提到面前，伸出湿热的舌头舔了舔脚踝内侧柔嫩的皮肤， James立刻浑身猛颤了起来，Steve笑着一寸一寸地舔向洁白的小腿肚，动作是如此小心翼翼，就像个朝圣者正在向他供奉的神灵证明自己的虔诚。

“Bucky……Bucky……”Steve一边吮吻着细嫩的肌肤，一边喃喃低语James的小名。James倒在地上，将嘴唇咬得鲜红无比，从Steve亲吻的部位传来的一阵阵酥麻让他狼狈地兴奋了起来，他想夹紧双腿，却根本无能为力。

而Steve立即察觉到了James的意图，他放下那条修长的腿，将目光投到了James的股间，下一刻他便凑上前，用手掌包住了James的阴囊，手指摩擦着敏感的会阴，再向上揉捏着他的阴茎。

“天呐……Steve，这……这太过了……快住手……”

James的眼里立刻浮现了眼泪，表情带着羞耻和罪恶的欢愉。他的下身不停地颤抖，妄想抵抗敏感部位突然受到的刺激。

他从来没被人如此热切地揉弄过下体，就连和作为挚友的Steve也从来没有互相手淫过。他确实交往过许多女孩，但他传统的内心却认为性爱应该随着感情的加深自然而然地发生，这也是他从来不轻易地和女性上床的原因。

至于男人，他从来没有想过，即使动了那么点念头，也只是对Steve。

下一秒，James便震惊地发现，自己居然在心里承认了一直不敢面对的事实。

而很快他便不能思考了，Steve用手指找到了他后方的隐秘小洞，大胆地揉弄了下稚嫩的洞口，James惊叫了一声，终于像是不敢面对现实一般，侧过头闭紧了双眼。

“好软……”Steve叹息着，用食指碰了碰中央的小洞，指腹摩擦着旁边的皱褶。

Steve笑了起来，将结实的上身压在James的身上，嘴唇紧贴他的颈部动脉刻下了几个吻，然后伸出舌头，顺着修长的颈部曲线一直舔到了他的耳垂，将小巧的耳朵包入口中吮吸。

James浑身颤抖不已，他听到了耳边传来的滋滋水声，那包住耳朵的热度几乎让他融化了，敏感部位被人含住的快感让他全身瘫软，躺在地上让人予取予求。

“居然舔了舔耳朵就投降了，”Steve松了口，一手轻捏着James的下巴转过他的头，让他面对着自己，“今后我得要好好看着你，以免被别人吃了。”

“别说了，Steve……”

James的声音有点沙哑，像是沾湿了水的白砂糖。Steve坐起身，开始脱下自己的衣服，James瞪大了双眼，看着Steve解开了裤子，掏出了那根粗大的柱身。他已经硬了，沉甸甸的性器高高翘起，前端还渗出了一丝前液。

他一把拉开了James的大腿，连同从未示人的粉嫩后穴一并暴露在酒窖昏黄的灯光下。

James的双眼顿时变得水润，Steve知道他的挚友快要哭了，而这个认知只能让他的心被撩拨得更加麻痒。

“Steve，这是犯罪……你不会想要这样做的……”

Steve火热的阴茎就停在James的洞口，湿润的龟头擦过几道皱褶，硕大的性器相比窄小的肉穴显得狰狞无比。

他低头看着James的表情，今日之前，他的友人从未如此低声下气，衣衫凌乱，咬着牙任自己摆布，也从未露出如此可爱诱人的一面。James说错了，他想这样做，一直想要这样做。

“Bucky，你想要我进监狱吗？”他问道，用手摸了摸James的脸颊。话音刚落，棕发男人的瞳孔便迅速收缩了起来。

“如果不想的话，你可能需要配合一点，让这场性犯罪看起来只是桩普通的房事。”

说着，他一个挺腰，硕大的龟头就挤进了窄小的洞口，柱身顿时被粉色的肠肉紧紧包裹。

James立刻尖叫着流出了眼泪，Steve的手指并没有给他扩张，突然的进入让他觉得后庭酸涩的疼，未经人事的肠道将侵入物绞得紧紧的，拒绝它继续进入。

而Steve只是皱了皱眉，一手狠狠拍打了几下James的屁股，让白色的臀肉显出了红色的掌印，James的后穴随着疼痛的刺激一张一合，Steve看准了时机，等James的肉穴微微张开时，将阴茎整根沉进了稚嫩的肠道，进入的瞬间便大力地戳刺起来。

“呜……Steve……疼……好疼……”

James的眼泪滑了下来，身子被顶得上下起伏，Steve抱着他的腰，怜惜地看着他一副可怜的样子，下体却毫不留情地抽插着刚被破处的小穴，带出了大量湿滑的血液，汇入到地面上紫红色的酒液中。

“对不起，Bucky，对不起。”Steve低语着，双手抬起他的两条大腿圈在自己腰上，肉棒一刻不停地贯穿湿滑的肠道。James抽噎了几声，眼圈红红的，下体火辣辣的痛感让他的屁股几乎被撞到麻痹。

他很想哭，他也确实哭了出来，哭得一片凄惨。

而在遭受挚友性侵犯的过程中，他却感受到一种罪恶的惬意，他已经不能分辨脑内正在享受暴虐的究竟是不是自己了，他只听见有一个声音在说，“终于，终于”。

James不敢相信那竟然是自己的潜意识。

这是错的，这是强奸，你的朋友在强奸你，你不该感到享受，不该感到快乐。

James的嘴唇快被咬出血来，他想摇摇头说不是的，却不知道自己无谓的挣扎究竟是要做给谁看。他睁开迷茫的双眼，两腿将男人圈得更紧了些。

“Bucky？”Steve伸手捧着James的脸颊，下体在那湿滑温热的肉穴里穿梭，享受处子的紧致与美味，渐渐地，他发现James的表情竟染上了迷乱——James喜爱疼痛，他在享受自己的侵犯。

Steve感到猜测被证实的欣快，这几乎让他微笑起来。他操得更加用力，囊袋不停拍打着James湿润而柔嫩的臀瓣，发出啪啪的粘腻响声，连接处带出的鲜红液体逐渐变为透明。

“Bucky，你很舒服？”

Steve笑道，像是松了口气，看着James的脸上出现了淡淡的红晕。

“Steve……解开我的手……求你了……”

James断断续续地请求着，眼神和以前跟他撒娇时一模一样。Steve从来无法抵抗他流着眼泪的乞求姿态，于是他解开了James手腕上的领带，那双被捆得发红的手臂颤动了下，然后竟伸向Steve围住了他的脖子，像是缺乏安全感般与Steve紧紧相贴。

这个动作让Steve的龟头狠狠碾过James的敏感点，逼出他喉咙里一声可以称作是欣喜的尖叫。

“Bucky……我喜欢你，一直……”

James红着脸听着Steve意外的告白，心脏漏跳了一拍，无法抑制地紧紧搂住了面前的男人，用柔软而紧致的肉穴尽力吞含着巨大的肉棒，包容着Steve的一切。

他感到罪恶，污秽，又感到高贵，圣洁。他在做的一切，硬生生地掰正了事情原本的走向，让强奸变成了正大光明的合奸。

他想，堕落就堕落吧，反正原本就一身污秽的他注定会下地狱，只不过结局变成了和Steve一起。奇怪的是，他并不害怕。

身上的男人开始撕扯挂在James身上的军服，露出包裹下的结实胸膛，上面挺立的两颗乳头泛着樱桃的色泽，像是诱惑着男人过去吸吮，于是Steve照做了，嘴唇含进了一边的玫红，置于口中用舌头翻搅爱抚，再用舌尖探进乳首上面的小缝，同时含入乳晕大力吮咬着，James哭叫着挺起胸膛，像是渴求更多地把乳头送进了男人嘴里。

Steve的阴茎无一刻停顿地抽插着肠道，撞进穴心并研磨着敏感的肠壁，让洞口渗出更多的体液。James的叫声渐渐变得欢愉甜美，他仰起头，伸手将头顶的军帽丢到一旁，柔软的棕色发丝顿时垂在光滑的额前，被渗出的薄汗打湿。

“Steve……”

James的手扶到Steve的后脑勺，在男人耳边呻吟着。James的屁股被捅得又酸又麻，连未经爱抚的阴茎也颤巍巍地立了起来，正抵着Steve的小腹。

“我知道的……我想，我也是……”

他声音颤抖着说出那句话， Steve的脸上霎时露出了久违的灿烂微笑，他搂起James的身体，将沾着红酒的衣服碎片统统撕下来扔到一旁，然后站起身。

突然上升的高度让James的双腿夹紧了Steve的腰，他困惑地看着男人，而Steve只是亲吻着他的脸颊，边走上楼梯边操着怀中的男人。

James意识到Steve的打算了。他们来到酒窖外的田园里，James被放到柔软香甜的稻花上，重新压上来的Steve继续大力狠操着他的肉穴，仅仅是位置的改变就让James不由得羞红了脸，后方的小洞夹得更紧了。

他正躺在自家门前的广阔田园里，还能望见宽广闪耀的银河泼洒在深紫色的夜空中，如此美丽的世界里竟上演着淫乱的一幕，James门户大开地躺在地上任挚友侵犯，若是阁楼里的父母打开窗户，便能看见自己的儿子正在和另一个男人在田园里疯狂地交媾。

“没事的，Bucky。”

Steve和他双手交握，俯下身含住了James红润的唇瓣。

这是他们第一次接吻，却美妙得不可思议。James红着脸迎上Steve的舌头，交缠吮吸着对方口中的津液，Steve的舌尖深深舔向了他的喉咙，撩拨脆弱的黏膜带来酥麻的快感，令他敏感地缩起了身体，被男人更紧地抱在怀中。

他们不停地做爱，James仿若抛开了一切束缚，任由Steve抱着他操到后庭红肿，精液灌满了窄小的肠道，操到愈合的伤口再次裂开，滴落的血液和白浊洒在淡色的花瓣上，流进身下的土地里。

而James的呻吟却越来越放荡，没错，放荡，Steve想用这个词，他就知道James会愿意成为他一个人的小婊子，食髓知味地只渴求他一人的精液，下方的粉色肉穴只容许被Steve一人捅开。

Steve玷污了James，就做好了彻底改变他的准备。

 

当James从床上苏醒过来的时候，他愣了好一会儿。

四周仍是熟悉的装潢，整洁而清新的房间里光线充足，只是一旁的窗户不知被谁打开了，温暖的微风吹进房间，门上的风铃被吹得叮当响。

也许他就是被这声音弄醒的。

他走下床，身体像被车子碾过般酸软，就连后方的小穴似乎还残留着含着男人的肉棒的感觉，一瞬间他便回想起了昨夜发生的事，双颊立刻浮现了红晕。

他定了定神，走出房间，看到自己的父母正坐在椅子上聊着天，见到他便微笑着打了声招呼。

一切似乎都与过去一样，James这么想着，而他还没迈出几步，便看到Steve一副主人家的样子端着盘子从厨房走了出来，Barnes夫妇立刻围上前，和他有说有笑地聊了几句。

James的身体瞬间僵直了，直到Steve微笑地朝他走来，用温暖的双手搂过他的腰时他才回过神来，忙不迭地伸出双手推搡着Steve的胸膛，用余光胆战心惊地打量着父母，而Barnes夫妇只是互相对视了一眼，便静悄悄地走开了。

“天呐，你跟我爸妈说了？”

James震惊地问道，看到Steve点了点头之后差点没晕过去，“我的上帝啊Steve，你……你怎么不和我商量一下，有比一早起来发现自己出柜了更难堪的事吗？”

“Bucky，不要想得太糟，你的父母相当开明。”

“是的谢谢，不用你提醒我也看出来了。”说完，James就像是泄了气的皮球，倒进了Steve的怀里，金发男人微笑着搂着他的身子，手掌抚摸着他柔软的发丝。

“比起你出柜，向你父亲解释酒窖里乱七八糟的一切更有难度。”

“……你怎么解释的？”

“我实话实说了。”

James很想拉着Steve一起挖个洞把自己埋起来。

“你……跟他们说了，是你强——”

“是我们做得太激烈了。”

棕发男人翻了个白眼，在Steve健壮的胸肌上咬了一口，喃喃道“这是哪门子的实话实说”，Steve笑得温柔，将怀里的James揪出来亲了亲他的嘴唇，看着棕发男人的脸再次红了起来。

“Bucky，你能成为我的人，我很开心。”

James望着男人的脸，脸颊好像更加红了，说道，“我们其实都是半斤八两。”

“我知道，”Steve笑了笑，“你这个喜欢被我强奸的小婊子。”

“天啊，住口，Steve！”

“还有，我从来不知道你脸红的频率可以那么高，这倒是很可爱。”

James的脸简直红得要滴出血了，他咬了咬嘴唇，“够了，Steve，接下来你是不是想说我很娘了？”

“不是，”Steve用双手捧起James的脸颊，看着他精致的脸庞。

“你很美。”

他吮吻着James的嘴唇，直到将他吻到气息不稳地软在自己的怀里。

 

Chapter 10

很久之后James回想起那个晚上，都不免为当时的自己感到庆幸。

他们年轻气盛，积蓄了多年渴望的身体如同破了个缺口，源源不断的精力一股脑地释放出来，背德也好，禁忌也罢，也许Steve施加在他身上的一切，都是James罪恶妄想的具现化产物。

他从来没有说过自己有多喜欢被Steve强硬地压在身下。在过去的那些日子里，Steve的身体瘦小虚弱，James却幻想自己被那个正气凛然的朋友绑在床上，做些见不得人的下流勾当。

James总觉得自己淫秽不堪。而让他感到幸运的是，Steve也对他抱有同样的邪念。他自嘲地想，他俩可真是一丘之貉，情同手足的挚友连这方面都如此相似。

恰如后来Steve形容的那样，过去的James就是用他那孩子气的笑脸，将自己伪装得如此纯真，最后也就只有Steve能真正识破他的本性。

经过了那漫长的夜晚， James在走去实验室的路上一直步伐不稳，被折磨了一夜的后穴酸痛不已，就连肿胀的乳头也被粗糙的衣服磨得通红。

Steve陪在他身边，并没有内疚或自责的表情，仿佛这一切就该理所当然地发生。他默默地观察着James尴尬的走路姿势，时不时伸手去扶他的腰，接着便遭到James的一记瞪视。

他们慢慢地走了许久，才最终来到了那间实验室门口。James有点不安地望着那扇死气沉沉的大门，深吸了一口气。

“糟糕，Steve，我好像有点紧张。”

Steve将James的双手包进温热的手心，低下头亲了亲他的嘴唇。

“不要害怕，有我在。”

James红了脸，连忙望了望四周，生怕有人看见。

“Steve……虽然周围没人，但你还是不要这样比较好。”

Steve盯着James的脸看了几秒，一把拉过他的身子抱进怀里，宽大的手掌抚摸着他的腰身。

“我怎么记得你昨晚还哭着求我，要做我一个人的小婊子。”

“天呐Steve……”James的脸红透了，他将脑袋埋在Steve的颈窝处，扭动着身子想要挣脱开来，“不要在这里说这种话好吗，你让我更紧张了。”

Steve笑着松开了手，他并不是真的想让James难堪。他给James梳理了下头发，拍了拍他的肩膀，又在他嘴上偷了个吻。

“进去吧，我在这等你。”

 

对James进行的实验持续了相当长的时间。Steve坐在外面的椅子上，眼看着亮蓝的天空将要染上橙黄。他好几次想要打开门进去，看看James是否一切顺利，但他知道若是干扰了实验的任何一项进程，很可能会对James的身体造成损伤。

于是他忍住了。

自从注射了血清，他总能感觉到胸口凝聚了一团烧得隐晦的火苗，他变得更加沉稳，却更加具有进攻性，然而Steve不介意James也变得和他一样，或者朝更坏的方向转变。他愿意包容James的一切，连同他的天真与放荡，温柔与专制，乃至暴力与反动，连同James对他的爱，或者恨，他都会统统包容。

James是他的，也只能是他的，他想怎样娇纵自己的情人，就怎样娇纵。

想到以前的自己也许永远不敢有这样的想法，Steve便忍不住笑了出来，两眼灼灼地盯着那扇大门。

直到天空布满了大片紫红色的晚霞，他才听到门后传来了脚步声。

Steve站起身，注视着那扇大门被推开，James迈着平稳的步子走了出来，样子和刚进去的时候一模一样。

“Steve，”James望向在门外等待他的男人，反手关了大门，勾起了嘴角，一步一步地走到他面前，“虽然体型并没有变化，但他们对我进行了测验和检查，所有的数值都达到了预期水平，意思是实验成功了。”

James现在的样子让Steve的心脏漏跳了一拍，他的眉眼间带着自信轻佻，被舔得像能滴出水似的嘴唇勾起了迷人的弧度，灰蓝色的眼睛里是以前所没有的侵略性——危险而性感。

Steve发现自己无论怎样，总能无可救药地爱上他，不管他是以什么姿态出现。而现在这个James正站在他面前，穿着军装的身体紧贴着他的胸膛，“我体会到你昨天走出实验室的感受了。”

“感觉怎样？”Steve的手掌大胆地覆在James的臀上，对着他的耳朵低语。

棕发男人喘息着抬起头，用带着水光的眼睛望向Steve。

“血清能放大人体的潜能，但我觉得，它会连同那些肮脏的想法一并挖掘出来，”James贴在他的身上磨蹭着，双手搂住Steve的脖子，微张的嘴里吐出灼热的气息，“你昨天居然能撑到晚上，而我现在想你想到快要疯了。”

Steve眼里浮动着浓重的阴翳，他的双手狠狠揉着James的臀肉，用嘴吮住了James一直在勾引自己的红舌，疯狂地吮吸翻搅着他嘴里的一切。他将舌头深深地舔进James的喉咙，像是无法忍耐般地与他舌吻，随后他退了出来，重重地深呼吸着平复欲火。

他望着怀中之人一脸难耐，不自觉地舔掉嘴角津液的样子，低声说道：

“我们需要换个地方。”

 

他们在床上纵情交缠，James像是永远食不餍足，他使人浑身酥麻，口干舌燥，引诱着Steve在他身上释放源源不断的精力。James柔韧的身体在他身下彻底打开，如果说初夜的James是含羞的花苞，那么如今的他便是成熟诱人的鲜红石榴，张扬性感，毫不隐瞒自身真实的渴望，眼尾带笑地吸取着Steve射出的每一滴精液。

他们不停地做爱，拥抱彼此，从黄昏做到繁星遍布夜空，他们大汗淋漓，十指交缠地紧拥在一起。

“Steve……Steve……”

被操得浑身瘫软的James沉进柔软的床中，迷茫地随着Steve的撞击沉沦在快感之中，一声声地呼喊着男人的名字，延长的音节里带着深情。

Steve舔过James身体的每一处肌肤，将他整个人舔得潮湿而浪荡，主动将颤抖的双腿环着Steve的腰身，呻吟出他从来没听过的甜美词汇。

 

那是他们唯一享受过的最完美的几天，他们相依相偎，身边陪伴着慈祥而支持理解他们的Barnes夫妇。

他们在布鲁克林，他们在一起。

 

三天后，James被唤去进行最后一次检查。

当他从一张散发着消毒水味的床上醒来的时候，他望着白得可怕的天花板，发现自己除了Steve，什么都不记得了。

他感觉浑身轻飘飘的，于是他坐起身子活动了下四肢，立刻发现自己的左臂竟反射着金属的光泽，沉重而寒冷。他原本的那只手扔在一旁的手术推车里，上面沾有喷溅状的血迹，看上去是利用电锯快速切割下来造成的。

胸口隐隐燃烧的火焰骤然变得猛烈，他看见那个科学家欣喜万分地站在玻璃罩外，通过仪表盘读取着他身上的参数，站在科学家身边的助手们木讷地看着James，而那根本不是看人的眼神。

James垂下头，突然觉得左臂连结的伤口剧痛难忍。

他听到了科学家和那些助手的谈话，捕捉到了有关“冬日战士”计划的字眼，然后他听到了Steve。那个疯狂的科学家说——把Steve带进来，他也必须接受这个，我们需要打造两个完美的冬日战士，他们将拥有坚实的钢铁臂膀，构成军队无可匹敌的左右手。

然而科学家失策了，James确实失去了记忆，但他唯独记得Steve。

那些穿着白大褂的人没有注意到注射了镇定剂的James竟站了起来，他慢慢地走向那片透明的玻璃罩，用疼痛的左臂一拳将它砸得粉碎。

他们立刻乱作一团，有人握着注射器冲上前，想要将James再次放倒，却被立刻抓着手臂拗断了手骨，James的速度太快了，他们尖叫着想要逃出实验室，但James早就摁下了操纵台上的按键，将所有的门锁得死紧。那些软弱的助手拍打着大门，回头乞求着James放他们一马。那个带头的科学家跪在地上，颤抖着拔出手枪，朝James开了一枪。

子弹擦着James的右臂飞了出去，带出了飞溅的血液。James一点疼痛的反应都没有，他只是继续向他们靠近，一把握碎了那把手枪，然后抓起身旁一个恐惧地求饶的助手，轻而易举地扭断了他的脖子，将他发软的身体丢到了一旁。

随后便是此起彼伏的惨叫，James扯断了好几个人的胳膊，挡住了一个想从背后反击的人的攻击，抓起身旁沉重的仪器抡到那人脑袋上，直接砸得鲜血淋漓。

他只用上了左右手，就将实验室里的所有人打得血肉模糊，他无视了徒然响起的刺耳警报声，用破坏力极强的左臂撕扯着那些人的四肢，直到他们彻底断气。

那个苟延残喘的科学家还在地上爬着，James跟在他的后面，鲜血从他的双手指尖滴下，在雪白的地板上画出了两道痕迹。

他走上前一把揪起那人的头发，半跪下身用金属左手握着他的头骨，用力地掐了下去。

 

就在Steve撞开那扇厚重的大门时，他刚好目睹了James将一个人捏得脑浆迸裂的场面。

Steve看到了他的左手，看到了他浑身沾满了血液，看到了他身边躺着一堆姿态扭曲的尸体，他看到了James朝他望过来的眼神，那双眼睛湿漉漉的，像是下一秒就要掉下眼泪。

 

Chapter 11

Steve立刻走到James面前，检查他的身体。

James失去了左手，取而代之的是冰冷的机械臂，严丝合缝地连结在他的肩膀上，一圈狰狞的深红伤痕无比刺眼。Steve伸出手，像是想触摸那道伤痕，却停在途中缓缓垂下。

James手臂上的伤口正在缓慢愈合着，Steve知道那一定很痛，即便面前的棕发男人正依旧用澄澈的双眼望着他，面容平静，似乎感觉不到一丝痛苦，但Steve就是知道。James的脸蛋和嘴唇从来没有如此苍白，它的脸颊该是淡淡的浅玫瑰色，嘴唇该是鲜红艳丽，闪着舔弄后留下的津液的水光。

Steve一个字都没说，大幅度起伏的胸口让他看上去像是伺机而动的野兽。他竭力合上了眼睛，似是在压抑怒火，然后猛地睁开，一向能让人沉溺其中的蔚蓝中多了一丝阴晦。

他的Bucky站在自己面前，望着他的眼神里充满了惶恐，无助，愤怒，依赖，还有深深的自责。

棕发男人嘴唇颤了颤，开口将自己所知道的一切倾倒而出。Steve将他轻轻搂进怀里，像是怕弄痛他般，丝毫不管那些肮脏的血液会沾到自己身上，他知道那大片渗透进汗衫的血液让他看起来就像个同谋。Steve的手掌抚摸着James的头发，让他的脑袋靠在自己肩头，带着让人安心的气息。

“Bucky，我相信你。”

他深吸了一口气，牵过James完好的右手，“我们必须逃出去。”

James总会无条件地信任面前的男人。他用力点了点头，紧紧回握住男人的手，像是握着最后一根救命稻草。

 

早在警报声响起的时候，大批武装军队像是早就有所准备，迅速赶到将研究所围了个严严实实。

Steve带着James从后门逃出，弯下腰以墙壁为遮掩，飞快地奔跑绕过了举着枪的士兵，来到了一条鲜为人知的通往外界的小道。

扩音器传来的威胁话语并没有阻止他们的奔逃，James跟在Steve身后撒开脚步，弯曲的小径并非一路畅通，时刻都有子弹从不同方向朝他们射去。阴沉的天空传来一声闷雷，却立刻被枪声所掩盖。一路上，他们踩着泥泞中的碎砖瓦，拨开身边肆意生长的茂盛枝条朝前奔跑，他们的注意力高度集中，随时要抵挡突然窜出的士兵的袭击。

他们跑了很久，隐约望见了研究所最外层的围墙。那面厚实的围墙将研究所和外界隔离开来，只要能翻过去，便可以借机混入繁杂的人群，而端着枪的军队绝对不会贸然在人群中开火。

Steve最先到达了围墙边，James的伤口处疼痛难忍，略显吃力地紧跟在他身后。然而他没能追上Steve，后方便是又一阵枪击，刹那间，一片金属不知从何处射进了James的左臂，牢牢镶嵌进机械臂里，顿时发出噼里啪啦的电火花声，James只感到一股剧痛瞬间沿着肩膀传到了全身，触电般的烧灼麻痹激得他浑身一颤，立刻倒在了地上。

听到响动的Steve回过头来，眼睁睁地看着James被士兵们团团围住，一圈枪口对着他的身子，他的双手被两个士兵用金属链条捆得死紧，身体仍在痉挛般抽搐。

James抬起头看着他，Steve觉得他又露出了一副想落泪的表情了，然而下一刻James便对自己大吼着快逃，紧接着被身边的士兵在腹部狠狠踹了一脚。

那时的Steve站在那里，只由一面围墙将他与外界的繁杂相隔，他只要一个翻身便能获得广阔的自由。但这一次，他没有听James的话。他转身面对着黑压压的军队，目光扫过那些可笑的大型杀伤性武器。他看见穿着白大褂的Paul博士从一旁走出来，来到了James的身边。

那个男人摆出一脸愧疚的神情，对着众人宣告实验的失败。他说着两个实验品是如何泯灭人性，失去了道德观以及基本的自我约束能力，变得狂暴，嗜血，反叛，又是如何残忍地谋害了实验室里的十余条人命。

而他的目光自始至终紧紧锁定在James一个人身上。

他说这一切都是自己的错，所以造成的恶果也必须由自己结束——冠冕堂皇地想掩盖一切。

Paul指挥着士兵将James和Steve就地正法，下一刻，那一排排漆黑的枪口便齐齐对准他们。纵使他们的人体潜能开发到如此水平，也毕竟是血肉之躯，终是无法与如此大量的子弹抗衡。

但接着事情便有了转机，士兵们没来得及扣动扳机，陆续赶到的警方便迅速包围了研究所，鸣着笛疏散研究所的人，同时喝止了军队朝两个嫌疑人的射击。没料到会招惹来警方的Paul博士表情阴沉，不发一语带领军队后退，但Steve知道，他绝对不会就此罢休，他尖锐的视线就像两把刀子，直直地朝自己射了过来。离开前Paul回头看了眼James的手臂，脸上浮现了狠戾，眼神中却尽是遗憾。

在那之后，迅速围上前的警察逮捕了James，将他从地上拉了起来，同时另一边的人马举起枪对着Steve，警告他禁止再迈出一步。

Steve照做了，他将双手高举过头跪在地上，任由跑来的警察将他铐住，双眼始终凝视着James。

James看上去累坏了，几缕棕发垂在额前，两眼呆滞盯着地面。在他被警察带走之前，他抬起头，用一种难过的眼神最后望了眼Steve。

 

Natasha接手了这桩杀人案，她知道自己没多少把握，却也没料到当事人如此不配合。

James拒绝透露任何信息，甚至在Natasha锲而不舍的周旋下，用上了令她一头雾水的外国语言来回答问题。

但她知道他们的一些秘密。实验室里的十三条人命全都由James一人所致，情节的恶劣程度足以让他判处死刑。而Steve在这一点上和Natasha达成了协议，他们必须要掩盖James的部分罪状，由Steve承担其中六条人命，同时通过Natasha的人脉关系，加上了天主教会的干涉，才得以让James远离那把电椅。

相反的，涉及到对他们进行的人体实验，Steve对Natasha有所隐瞒，他只扯出了James是实验失败品这一说，只字不提那个计划的相关信息。

事后Natasha去了研究所，询问过好几次James的情况，问到的也只是James对血清有排异反应，他的左臂接受截肢便是由于这个原因，而躯体排斥血清的另外一个表现则是无法控制自己的行为，所以才最终导致了命案，这样的结果是研究人员没有料想到的。

证据确凿，已成既定事实更遑论翻案，即便免除了死刑，但等待他们的是漫长的监禁生涯。James和Steve将被送入监狱。而对他们来说，监狱未尝不是一个庇护所。

 

“那时候你为什么不逃走？”

James的低语让Steve抬起头，他看着James的背影，夕阳的余晖透过牢门照在他身上，形成朦胧的黄色光晕，“会发生这些事终究是我的责任，是我拖累了你。”

“Bucky，我们谈过这事，这不是你的错。”

“你那时应该离开的，”James的脑袋靠在墙壁上，眼睛盯着牢门的门杆，“我毁了你的梦想。”

Steve站起身，从后面扶着James的胳膊。

“Bucky，不要想太多，”他的语调安稳而深沉，“我没有亲人，没有家庭，我的世界里只有你。离开了你，我哪也去不了，还提什么梦想。”

James的身体不自觉地颤了下，Steve低头看着他垂下眼帘，夕阳照射在卷翘的棕色睫毛上，细小的尘埃在空气中浮动。

“更何况，你需要我的保护。”

话音刚落，James便笑了出来，“你不要忘了我有多强。”

“我没忘，”Steve的手掌包住了他的肩头，“但凡事总有意外，好比之前Gabriel那件事，多一个人总有保障。我能帮你扫清障碍，帮你买通狱警，帮你暗地解决掉觊觎你的人，我能陪你说话，解决你的性欲，我能在你疼痛的时候紧紧抱着你。”

Steve的嘴唇拂过James的侧脸，棕发男人眯着眼，转头贴上了他的唇。

“好吧Steve，你赢了。我没了你就不行。”

Steve微笑着用嘴唇蹭着他柔软的脸颊。

他们静静地站了会儿，James对着牢门，透过间隙望向空荡荡的走道，喃喃自语。

“可惜没能好好地和爸妈告别。”

Steve从后面抱住他的身体，交叉的两手抚摸着James的手臂。

“等一切结束了，我们回去一趟，”Steve凑到James的耳边轻声说着，“但也只能看一眼就走。”

James靠在Steve的怀里，嘴角微微勾了一下。

“毕竟我是个杀人犯，我想爸妈一定伤透了心。”

金发男人默默听着，将他抱在怀里。Steve的臂膀和胸膛温暖而可靠，James放松了身体，沉浸在他的怀抱中。

“我会连同他们的份守护你，爱你。”Steve握着James的手，用指腹抚摸着他的指节。James的手指和他的交缠，然后像是想起什么似的，抬起头望着Steve。

“Steve，我有没有说过那句话？”

听到James句尾加重的发音，男人的胸口传来低笑的震动，“没事，我能感受得到。”

“不。”James从他的怀里挣脱出来，转过身贴上Steve的身躯，双手搂着他的脖子，目光灼灼地望着他。

“我不想再失去珍视的事物，也不想再次徒留遗憾，所以——”

James深吸了一口气，望向他的眼眸就像是湛蓝的海洋。

“我爱你，Steve，我爱你。”

他重复了一次，像是为了让自己的话更真实可信。

Steve微笑地看着棕发男子的脸上浮现了淡淡的红晕，他伸出双手捧起James的脸颊，吻了吻他的额头。

“我也爱你，Bucky，一直都是。”

 

Chapter 12

“我做了个梦。”

棕发男子皱着眉头，用手指捏着太阳穴。

“什么样的梦？”

“很模糊，我只记得一两个片段。”

James低下头，试图回忆看到的画面，“我们在奔逃，四周的建筑物晃动着坍塌，我们跑了很久很久，直到掉落的水泥铅块砸在我的身上，动弹不得。”

他停顿了下，低头看了看自己的双手。

“我一直在喊你的名字。”

他回头看着Steve。

“我只是不停地喊你的名字，但是废墟里没有一个人，没有一个人回应，而我只能等待，从白天等到夜晚，再到白天，就这样不知道持续了多久。”

Steve如同预料之中紧锁了眉头，James连忙安慰道，“只是个梦，没什么好担心。”

“你害怕吗？”

“现在？并不，但梦里的我确实很恐慌，因为我并不能控制梦中的情绪。”

“对不起。”Steve叹了声，坐在他身旁将他搂进了怀里。

James笑了，“为什么道歉，这只是个梦，梦都是反的。”

Steve抱着他的动作像是想把他揉进怀中，他轻轻地抚摸着James的头发，点了点头。

 

翌日，犯人们从牢房里列队出来，陆陆续续经过了Ace的牢房，他房间里的用品已经统统清了出来，收拾得整洁如初，像是从来没有人住过。

队列里一个嘴里不干净的男人耻笑了声，说出不知从哪打听到的消息：Ace被发现的时候头浸在水池里，裤子还脱到了地上，肛门里含着脏兮兮的精液。

Steve看了看James，他的样子有点犯困，皱皱眉打了个呵欠，然后嘟囔了几句俄语。

他看上去像是没有听到犯人们的闲扯，而那个男人还在一旁继续聒噪，说着事情发生后有个狱警立刻被带走了，不出其然，想也知道是那个爱操犯人屁股的恶心基佬，这次还真他妈搞出事了。

James的手指碰了碰Steve的手背，好像是听见了什么一般，抬头对着他眨了眨眼睛。

几分钟后，穿着清一色深蓝狱服的犯人便全部走进了食堂，拉帮结派地找桌子坐下。

留着络腮胡的Simon正在餐桌上磕着他的烟斗，浑浊的双眼注视着Steve从James身边走开，在他对面的位置坐下。

他看着面前斯文的金发男子将双手置于桌面，直奔主题地开口：

“我想要你将赌博时间提前到今天下午。”

Simon盯着金发男人的脸，笑道，“我有什么好处？”

“没有，”Steve回答得直截了当，“但我劝你照做。”

“我只是随口一问，我知道你的手段。”

男人抹了把下巴，朝隔了几桌的James望去，“我只想知道你支开狱警是图什么，为了你马子？”

Steve皱了皱眉，男人大笑了几声，将胳膊放在桌子上。

“我待了五十多年，这套摸清犯人的招数早就成了自保的手段。”

Steve沉默了会儿，继续说道，“我只问你能不能做到。”

“具体要什么时候？”

“犯人洗浴后的时间。”

Simon顿了顿，有些诧异地挑起眉，但随之点了点头。

“这我倒是没料到，不过，行。”

 

傍晚时分，等到洗澡间里的犯人洗浴完毕，三五成群地走出来留下漂浮着氤氲水汽的空旷房间的时候，James才走进去找了个位置。他脱下自己的狱服，接着是松松垮垮的裤子，当他将手放在内裤的带子边上时，一只手便从后面伸过来握住他的手腕，阻止了他接下来的动作。

“Steve？”James嗅到来人熟悉的味道，脸上露出了微笑，“你想做什么？”

下一刻，Steve便扭开了开关，温热的水流瞬时从花洒中喷出，浇到两人赤裸的身上。James背对着他，洁白的裸背下是被黑色三角裤包着的翘臀。Steve向下伸出手掌，肆意揉起了那两瓣柔韧的臀肉，将它们捏成不同的形状。

“你发情了？”James喘了声，随后笑着问道。

“就当是吧。”

Steve温热的气息围绕在James耳边，缓慢流淌而下的温水此刻就像是催情剂，促使他的双手从James的臀部移到了胸前，温暖的掌心包笼着胸肌，一下下地揉弄，潮湿的光滑肌肤带着滑溜溜的刺激感，像是吸引金属的磁石般引诱Steve更大力地挤压揉搓。

当Steve粗糙的指腹搓了下那两颗红肿的乳头时，James终于忍不住小声地呻吟出来。金发男人从后面支撑着他大部分的体重，嘴唇不停吮吻着优美的肩膀和脖颈。

“Steve，你的动作就像个急色的家伙。”

James笑了起来，将手掌覆于Steve在他胸前活动的手上，然后扶着一只手让它滑到了自己的身下，另一只则指引着滑到了臀部。

“你更想我摸你下面？”Steve低声问道，大手开始隔着湿透的三角裤揉着James的阴茎和阴囊。

“嗯……嗯……对。”James的眼神变得迷离，感受着Steve有技巧的爱抚，另一只停在他臀缝处的手突然隔着三角裤摸上了他的洞口，跟着直接伸出两指连同内裤插进了那湿滑的肠道。

“我的天Steve，”James的腰一阵发软，嘴里吐出了带着颤音的咒骂，“你能不能先脱了我的内裤？”

Steve一只手揉着他的阴茎，时不时探向下方用火热的手掌揉着他的会阴，另一手则毫不留情地在紧致的肉穴里搅动，粗糙的布料摩擦柔嫩的肠壁，激起一阵阵酸麻的快感。

“之后我会帮你洗干净，放心。”

“谁在意这个……”

James呻吟的音调骤然拔高了一度，因为Steve埋在他体内的手指突然增加到了四根，未完全扩张开的甬道被塞得饱饱涨涨，深入的指节还捏着敏感的内壁，拉着肠肉旋扭戳刺，让埋在体内的内裤沾满了透明的液体。

痛感中掺杂了羞耻的酥麻，James双手撑在湿漉漉的墙面上，让Steve的双手一前一后地玩弄他的下体。

“Bucky，你看上去很舒服。”Steve摸着他会阴的手指加大了力度，猛力地揉搓了几下，同时埋进肠道内的四根手指快速地抽插起来，加大的频率撞得James的屁股一颤一颤地前后耸动，发出了淫靡的滋滋水声。

“你这个喜欢疼痛的——”

那个“b”开头的单词还没说出来，James便立刻撑起身，扭过头吻住了Steve的嘴唇，用力探入舌头深深翻搅了下便退了出来。

“你敢那样说我，我就不给你操了。”

James勾起嘴角，自鸣得意的神情沾染了调情般的挑逗，一边还被Steve的手指插得舒适地半眯起双眼，弯弯的眼角带着蛊惑。

“那我就强迫你——或者说这才是你的目的？”Steve摸着他阴茎的手向上方滑去，搂着他的腰拉到自己怀里，“你想要粗暴，疼痛，被操到流血，就像第一次一样。”

Steve的手指捅到了他的敏感点，James惊叫了声，像被戳到死穴般浑身发软，靠在Steve的身上。

“是的……”他的脑袋靠在Steve的颈窝，低声笑了起来，“我喜欢你给我的疼痛。”

“你真淫荡。”

Steve宠溺地叹息了声，抽出了手指然后捏了把他的屁股，“但你知道我舍不得。”

James转过身，出其不意地拉过Steve的身子，让男人将自己压在光滑的墙壁上，然后抬起一腿勾着Steve的腰，滑嫩的腿部肌肤蹭着男人的身体。

“第一次的时候你就舍得了？”

James拉下Steve的脑袋，两眼里带着浓厚的欲念，张开红唇探出调皮的舌头，舔着男人的脸颊。

“想要操我，就得按我喜欢的方式来，亲爱的。”

若是James收敛点挑逗的姿态，Steve指不定还能再撑久点。

而当下他什么也顾不上了，手指撩开James湿漉漉的三角裤，就将粗壮的柱身直接对准肉穴捅了进去，James呻吟着搂紧Steve的臂膀，被牢牢压在墙上一下下地猛烈撞击。

柔嫩的洞口被阴茎无情撑开，肉棒直直插到最深处的穴心旋转碾磨， Steve蜷曲的耻毛磨着James的洞口软肉，直到将那粉肉磨得殷红发颤，随着肉棒的拔出而吐出大量透明的液体。

“就是这样……Steve……好痛……再用力点……”

James泪水朦胧地搂着男人的脖子，脸上露出疼痛与享受交织的表情。James一只脚站着，另一只脚被男人的手臂捞起，身子挂在Steve身上被动地承受他的撞击。

Steve冲撞得太快了，窄小的肠道还未适应便被频繁拉扯扩张，柔滑的内壁被磨得生涩的疼，James的呻吟里渐渐带上了哭音，却在尾音处微微上扬，细细的如同猫咪被挠到最舒适的地方时发出来的叹息。

红肿的肉穴口很快流下了几滴鲜血，顺着大腿滑落到地板上，混进一滩水洼中，随着水流淌进了下水道。

“Bucky，你喜欢吗？”

Steve耸动下体，望着被操得摇摇晃晃的James问道。

“嗯……”他的声音很小，如同喃喃自语，“喜欢……”

上方的花洒还在持续不断地喷着水，缓缓浇在Steve的身上，随着紧拥和律动将两人都弄得湿滑无比。

Steve一个用力，捞起了James的另一条大腿圈在腰上，顿时棕发男人的体重便都集中在了两人结合的部位，Steve握着他的臀肉向下压的时候，肉穴便被扩大到极致，每一次肉棒向上捅入受到重力坠落的屁股，坚硬的龟头便会结实地顶到James的最深处，与发痒的敏感点撞个正着。

James发出一声哭叫，困难地搂着男人湿了水的身体，指甲在他背上划出了一道道红痕。从肉洞里挤出的血液瞬间变多了，其中还夹杂着透明体液和高频抽插产生的白沫，地面上的水流也开始泛起浅浅的粉色。

“Bucky，你又硬了。”Steve调笑地看向James，疼痛之下他的阴茎居然再次颤巍巍地立了起来，夹在两人紧贴的身体间。棕发男人早已沉浸在情欲中，迷茫的蓝眼中尽是未曾被他人窥探过的勾人。

James轻声笑了笑，配合着男人的动作扭动腰身。

“把我操射，我……嗯……就考虑，跪在地上……给你来发口活。”

Steve看着他连一句话都说得断断续续的样子，忍不住满意地将他搂抱地更紧，贴着他薄得透明的耳垂说，“那我可得再用力点。”

James的舌头舔着红透了的嘴唇，低喘着用修长的腿夹紧了Steve的腰，笑了起来。

“这才是我的男人。”

 

Chapter 13

在监狱里待久了，连时间概念也会变得模糊起来。

走出牢房的犯人抹了把脑袋，嘟囔着该死的老天又下起了雨，尽管不大却也足够恼人。跟在后面的犯人后知后觉地反应过来，季节在混乱与平和的交替中又变换了一次。

草场上散发着潮湿的霉味，熏得鼻腔莫名发痒，角落里锻炼用的哑铃也滑溜溜的容易脱手。几个男人拿起哑铃掂量了下，又骂了声放下。坐台区更是没处干的地儿，这样一来，那些壮硕的男人统统得站到围栏内一圈的沙地上，面色不善地瞪着围栏外抽着烟的狱警。

“这地方简直湿得跟妓女的阴道一样。”

一帮凑在一起的白人里传出一个声音，狱警朝这边望了过来，也没回话，哼笑着继续抽着手中的烟，靠着围栏露出幸灾乐祸的表情。

草场上根本湿得无处落脚，还掉了好几滴雨，眼看就要下大了，但狱警可不会给犯人那么好的待遇，该放风就放风，才不管犯人会不会被淋成块湿抹布。

James站在离人堆大老远的坐台顶端，深蓝色的狱服渐渐被雨打湿，粘在皮肤上显出肌肉的曲线，而他似乎感觉不到雨滴，双眼凝视着一辆漆黑的汽车缓缓开进监狱大门，停在了草场外。

接着车门打开，从上头走下几个端着枪的狱警，探头朝车里大吼了几句。

吼过之后，车上陆陆续续地走下来十几个男人，他们排成一列，双手戴着手铐，跟在狱警的屁股后面从草场外绕过，看样子都是些还没换上狱服的新人。

这下犯人们找到乐子，开始朝外面的新人起哄，狱警做个样子呵斥了几声，再用枪管敲了几下围栏，也就随他们去了。

James所处的位置能将画面尽收眼底，他看见有犯人伸出手摸了几个新人的屁股，那些菜鸟便像惊弓之鸟一样跳开，随即挨了狱警的一记闷棍，逗得那些始作俑者们笑成一团。

倒是有几个菜鸟看上去很冷静，也不知是否是装出来的。

James将那群不同肤色体型的新人扫了个遍，看着他们走向牢房入口旁的一个小房间里——James依稀记得新人必须在那里接受裸体检查。

“操，让老子想起那些恶心事了。”

几个粗野的男人露出一脸嫌恶，眼角瞥到远远站在看台上的James，随之露出嬉笑的嘴脸。

“不像某些人，估计检查的时候被抠下肛门就爽得不行了。”

他们肆无忌惮地大笑起来，但并没有笑多久，James便仿佛感知到什么似的，隔着片宽阔的草地回过头来，一动不动地盯着他们看。

“妈的那家伙，怎么让人毛骨悚然的。”

那些男人悻悻然哼了几句，便底气不足地转过身躲避James的视线。

James没兴趣地回过头，想着不过都是些外强中干的货色。

 

事实上，犯人们似乎就等着新人到来的一刻。

新人，总是比那些老面孔有趣，折腾起来也更能排解无聊的时间。老犯人结束放风后便纷纷回到监狱里面，踱着步子寻思找哪个菜鸟的麻烦。

看肤色说话是监狱的规则之一，刚进来的时候，选好阵营保持低调，或者给自己打上某个帮派的标签便可以躲过许多麻烦。而像James这种一个阵营都不选的犯人也不在少数，但有的菜鸟就是找错了主，反而给自己惹了一身事。

James斜睨了眼那个跟在他身边的白人小伙——没多少肌肉，脸上长着雀斑，一副毛还没长齐的样子，多半是走了歪路的贩毒青年。

James站住脚步，那个男人也随之停了下来。

“滚。”

James回过头，冷冷地说了一句，低沉嗓音夹杂的浓浓压迫感震得那个菜鸟愣了愣，反而开始结结巴巴地求他收留。

硬碰钉子也算是有胆识，周围的老犯人看着那个菜鸟急欲找靠山的蠢样，不禁摇了摇头。

James没再理他，双手插进裤袋里继续走着，那个男人跟着唯唯诺诺地走在后面。远远在一旁看着的Steve挑起眉，也懒得出面帮他摆平，只是单纯想看看James能忍多久。

而James不仅身材火辣，就连脾气也一样，很快他便被那菜鸟的纠缠激怒了。他转过身一手掐进那男孩的脖子，直接拖着他的身子朝一间牢房走去，然后像丢垃圾般把人扔了进去。

牢房里的三个彪形大汉正打着牌，被人莫名其妙地毁了牌局正想发怒，拎起地上的人一看却发现是个文文弱弱的菜鸟。送上门的礼物哪有不拆的道理，当下他们便露出狞笑，揪着男孩的细胳膊细腿猥亵起来。

男孩求救般望向牢外的James，而后者只是轻蔑地瞥了他一眼。

“你不是想要靠山吗，我给你了。”

他无视了男孩发出的惨叫，面色不善地走上楼梯。

 

James一脸阴沉地朝Steve的方向走去，后者转过身靠在栏杆上，眼尾的纹路里藏着笑意。

“你看我像是会操男孩屁股的人吗？”

意有所指的问话让Steve忍不住笑了起来，伸出手臂环过James的肩膀，将他拉到自己身旁。

“也许是因为你的机械臂，它让你看上去很强硬，很可靠，就像是历经百战。”

James随意应了声，于是下一秒Steve收回笑脸，审视着James的脸部细节。

“你的表情不对。”

James看上去有点烦躁，右手不自觉地握住了金属手腕。

“我看到了Fitch，就在新来的人群中。虽然他染了头发而且蓄起了胡子，但我很确定是他。”

金发男人皱起了眉头，“那个Fitch？”

“对，那个本该和我们一样接受实验的男人，”James的视线聚焦在一层中央的一间牢房，隐隐约约可以看到一个身影坐在门后，“后来出了事，排在我们之后的人也没了机会——我总觉得在这里见到他并不是巧合。”

“你打算怎么做？”

James偏过头看着Steve，“先去问候一声。”

 

Fitch正坐在地板上，漫不经心地用指甲刀磕着鞋底沾着的土，随后他的目光扫到地面上的黑影，抬起头注视James走了进来。

“怎么，老朋友想过来叙旧吗？”

“你为什么会在这里？”James不理他的暗讽，朝四周打量了下，问道。

“我杀了人，犯了罪，这个答案满意吗？”

Fitch冷笑了一声，站起身坐到了床上。

他的上铺躺着个特别高大的黑人男子，听到响动便翻过身，用那眼白多过眼黑的双眼死死盯着James瞧。

“你不是那种人，”James的眉毛紧锁，将视线放在Fitch身上，“你参加过实验？”

“James，你认为那件事曝光后，还会有人想注射那个狗屁血清吗？”

Fitch一脸懒得做出更多解释的模样，双脚踩在墙壁上，朝James使了个眼色，无声地催促他出去。

 

犯人的自由活动时间很快结束了，James只得回到了自己的牢房，看着厚重的牢门一扇扇关闭，直到空出来的走道上只有狱警走过的身影。

James握着刚从狱警那顺手牵走的钥匙，望着面前穿着背心的Steve出神。

“怎么了？”

Steve敏锐地察觉到身上的视线，回头问道。

“Fitch这人给我的感觉不对，”James顿了顿说道，“我想解决掉他。”

金发男人笑了声，放下了手中的活，用毛巾擦干双手坐到James的旁边。

“需要我动手吗？”

“不用了，暂时。”James把钥匙放在手心，准确地向上抛到了Steve的铺位，然后出其不意地转身扑到了Steve的身上。

被压住的强壮男子笑了声，卷起了James腰间的衣服，用手捏着他的腰。

“想做吗？”

“有点累，不了。”James贴在那具散发着热气的身体上，双手搂着Steve的肩膀，脸颊贴着他结实的胸口。

“Steve，我并不可靠，”James温热的呼吸洒在Steve的胸前，“我很冲动，想着人死了就不会造成威胁，就一股脑地杀戮。”

Steve默默地听着，温暖的手掌一下下抚摸着怀中的脑袋。

“你没有安全感。”

“是的，”James深吸了一口气，“这很糟糕，我高度警觉，就怕有什么事会影响我们的计划。”

“嘘，Bucky，你需要放松，”Steve侧转身子，面对面地将James搂在怀里，用自己的体温来温暖他的身体，“你可以指使我，只要你说一声，我就帮你去做。”

James闷在Steve的怀里，轻轻地笑了声。

 

而James并没有指使他去杀了Fitch。

那天晚上，James坐在床上等待夜幕彻底降临，听着四周渐渐响起了犯人的鼾声。

他又待了一会儿，用探出的镜子确定了走道没有人后，便打开了牢门走了出去。他穿过漆黑的走道，走下楼梯，来到了Fitch的牢门口。

他用钥匙打开了牢门，而下一刻，床上的Fitch便兀地睁开双眼，猛地伸出手抓住James的右手，将他整个人扔到地上——那绝对不是普通人该有的力量。

James的后脑勺擦到了墙壁，火辣辣地疼，他咬着牙站起身，发现 Fitch早就跳下了床，将牢门关了个紧实，正朝他飞身扑过来，而上铺的黑人也不见了踪影。

只因为那个看似笨重的黑人移动速度太快了， James甚至来不及反抗，搏斗间他感受到那人一手按着自己肩膀，另一手抓着他的机械臂用力朝外扯开，金属与皮肉粘连处顿时传来剧痛，鲜血随着组织撕裂而迅速涌出。紧接着那人便掐住James的右手反向一折，骨头断裂的声音随之响起，他几乎是无能为力地任 Fitch赏了他一脚，冷汗直冒地跪在地上，被那个黑人从背后抓着几乎被废掉的双手，因疼痛而抽着气，双眼瞪着走到他面前的Fitch。

“Barnes家的大少爷，这么晚了，你想做什么？”

Fitch的声音很低，他慢慢在James面前蹲下身，拍了拍他惨白的脸颊。

 

Chapter 14

“你注射过血清，他也是。”

James陈述着所见的事实，被男人掐着下巴抬起头，眼中毫无惧意。

Fitch看出James在强忍疼痛，但他并没有识破，只是耸了耸肩。

“我们没打算那么快暴露，James，但也没料到你那么快就亲自找上门。”

带着茧子的大手摸上James的机械臂，顺着上面的金属纹路滑动，Fitch饶有趣味地看着单纯的摩擦就给他带来了极大的痛苦。

James紧咬着下唇，以至于那片咬得发白的唇上渗出了血滴，喉头处发出低沉的哽咽。

“上头下达这个命令的时候，我就猜到，他们太想要Steve了——能与血清完美融合的实验体，也许‘冬日战士’最后缩减为一个人，那也无伤大雅，你有想过他再注射几次血清会变成什么样吗？”

黑暗之中，James深蓝狱服下的胸膛微微起伏着，Fitch听得出那颤抖的喘息声里隐藏的愤怒，他伸出手，用大拇指蹭了下机械臂的连接处，摁向血淋淋的伤口，然后捻了捻粘稠的血液。

纵使James的脸被棕发遮挡了大半，Fitch知道他一定扭曲了脸。

“至于你James，你也很重要，但远不及他。很遗憾他从始至终都在围着你转，像个疯子一样——极不稳定。你知道上头跟我说了什么吗？如果不能把你和Steve带回去，就只能让你们死在监狱里。”

Fitch拍拍手站起身，对靠在墙上的黑人勾了勾手指，那个壮汉立刻走过来揪起James的头发，让他直起上身跪在地上，面对着Fitch。

“我个人偏向第二种选择，因为能省去很多麻烦。”

James被拉扯着棕发，苍白的脸庞偏向一侧，斜视着Fitch的眼中流露出不屑。

他轻哼了一声，“只怕你做不到。”

即使知道对方在挑衅，Fitch仍是扭结了眉头。他慢条斯理地蹲下身，从床底抽出一根电棍，朝双眼微微睁大的James说道：

“我倒想看看谁会是最终被打趴下的人。”

Fitch朝黑人做了个手势，那人立刻松开对James的钳制，将他扔到地上。Fitch跟着走上前，打量了下他的身体，似乎是在选择下手的位置，很快他的视线滑到了James扭曲而红肿的右手，接着便按下了电棍开关，贴在那片薄薄的皮肤上。

超过四万伏的强电击让James瞬间浑身抽搐，电流的滋滋声在寂静的空间里极度刺耳。他没能坚持过三秒，Fitch就看他像块破布般瘫倒在地上，男人摇摇头抽离了电棍，俯下身打量着他的惨状。

“我记得你对电击的承受力并不高，看来真是这样。不过放心，我不会就这样杀了你，但我不保证再来这么几下，高贵的James先生会不会当着我的面失禁了。”

Fitch调侃了句，发出一连串低沉的笑声，遭到电击后的James嘴唇发抖，连一句话都说不出来的样子极大地取悦了他。他甚至还愉悦地骂了句脏话。

“不过，我对你的机械臂更感兴趣，不如把它送给我怎样？”

James倒在地上，痉挛般喘着气。

他睁开双眼，只见翻转的视野中走过来一个黑影，一脚重重地踩在他背上，巨大的压力使他的胸骨挤压着地面，肺部受到压迫而无法顺畅呼吸。

他来不及缓过神，左臂便再次传来一阵剧痛，他意识到那个男人踩在他背上的脚正固定住他的身子，同时伸手向后猛地拉扯他的金属义肢，似乎想将他的机械臂徒手撕下来。

连接处被硬生生撕开的痛感让James几乎当场休克，伤口处喷涌着流下鲜血，边缘处的金属受力分开，而内部却还和和肉体的神经血管相连。金属臂每被牵拉一分都会溅出大量猩红的血液，泼洒在脏污的地面上。

不知过了多久，残忍的折磨才终于停止。

那只机械臂还连在James的肩膀上，连接处的金属与皮肉错开，将原本的伤口划得血肉模糊。

他已经痛得再也无法移动手臂。

“居然一声不吭，也真是了不起。”

Fitch的语气里带着微妙的敬佩，他再次指使黑人揪起James的发丝，让他重新跪在地上。

“唔……”

James的喉头只能发出虚弱的闷哼，他感觉头脑眩晕，视野模糊而涣散，耳边却不停传来恼人的滴答声响，恍惚中他反应过来，那很可能是自己的血液滴落在地上的声音。

黑人健硕的手臂卡在他的脖子上，窒息的感觉让他困难地睁开眼，隐约瞄见走道上站着个狱警，正握着手电筒朝他们照过来。

“狗娘养的，这是怎么回事！”

狱警瞪着被照得发白的三个人，瞥见地面上大片的鲜红，气得连忙朝Fitch的牢房跑来。Fitch见状重重地啧了声，朝黑人使了个眼色，将James丢回到地上。

狱警认出了倒在地上的犯人，怒气冲冲地掏出腰间的钥匙打开了牢门。

他扫视了一眼牢房内的三个人，大致就猜到发生了什么事。于是他握起对讲机，打算叫来狱医收拾残局，而刹那间后方传来一声闷响，下一刻那个狱警便瞪大了双眼，眉间出现了一个漆黑的枪洞，血液从里面倏地喷出，身子顿时失去力气倒在地上。

就在狱警的身后，一个黑影正举着手枪，眨眼间便朝Fitch和黑人射了两发子弹，接着飞快地闪进了牢房。

黑人眉心的子弹让他当场毙命，Fitch皱紧了脸，咬着牙用手压迫腰间的伤口止血。

他望向穿着狱警制服的男人，Steve的手上握着把手枪，上面装有消音器，他那高大的身躯挡住了一切光线，令旁人无法看清他的表情。

Steve立刻蹲下身，检查James的情况。

James的右手骨折，左臂更是一片凄惨，身体仍因电击而痉挛般颤抖着。

Steve用手轻轻地撩开James脸上的棕发，看到了他脸颊上的透明泪痕。

金发男人一个字也没说，他默默撕下床单，给James简单包扎了下伤口。之后他站起身，一步步走到了Fitch的面前，从上而下地打量着他的身体，就像是一台正在扫描物体的机器。

他抬起手，简要地在Fitch的左右肩关节和膝盖上各射了一枪，Fitch惨叫出声，无能为力地任子弹接着击碎了他的锁骨，紧随其后的四枪直击腹部，统统避开了要害。

Fitch低下头，盯着肚子上那几个血窟窿，似乎没意识到发生了什么事，直到窟窿里后滞性地涌出大量鲜血。

用手枪热过身的Steve从地上捡起了那把电棍，Fitch看着男人靠近，眼里浮现了极度的恐慌。

Steve伸出的手瞬间发力，捏碎了Fitch的下颌骨，再从腰间掏出一串生锈的钥匙，随便选了一把钥匙用不规则的匙齿割开了他的嘴角，涌入气管的鲜血呛得Fitch不停咳嗽，痛苦万分却无法合上嘴巴。

他只能眼睁睁地看着Steve将那根电棍的电压调到最大，用力捅进了他的食道，凹凸不停的棒状物一下子撑破了管腔，Fitch遭遇强烈电击的身体同时剧烈抽搐起来，直到鼻间弥漫着自己皮肉烧焦的气味。

两秒后Steve关掉了电源，比起直接杀了他，Steve更想让他苟延残喘地死去。

Steve表情冷漠，他看了眼倒在地上的Fitch，转身回到了James身边，将他打横抱起便迅速地离开牢房。

处于混沌中的James感觉自己被纳入了熟悉的怀抱，他睁开眼，看到身边飞速掠过的陈设。

他感觉喉咙干涩，浑身痛得厉害，嗅觉则因浓重的血腥味而麻痹。

“Steve……这是哪……”

“嘘，Bucky，我们必须现在离开。”

Steve搂紧了James，声音放得很低。

这时James才看清了对方的模样，Steve裸露出来的肌肤几乎布满了打斗的痕迹。

James感觉浑身冰凉，低下头发现自己和Steve的衣服都湿黏黏的，早已被猩红的液体浸成了黑色。

 

监狱的警报很快拉响，屋顶巨大的照明灯扫过监狱的每一个角落，武装的狱警从四面八方涌来，搜索着肇事逃狱的两名杀人犯。

“上帝啊快点快点！”

Natasha的手搭在方向盘上，瞪着后视镜中的Steve抱着James一路跑来。

直到车门被人猛地打开，跌跌撞撞地上来两个大男人，Natasha连敞开的车门都顾不上，就用力踩下油门疾驶而去。

“下次不要再让我干这种事了。”

Natasha咬牙切齿地一字一句说道，转动方向盘在监狱后的混乱街道间飞驰着，“你确定这条路线没问题吗？”

“有没有急救箱？”

Steve捂着James肩部的撕裂处，血液顺着从指间流下，将灰色的车座染得红了一片。

“见鬼的，没有，”Natasha回答道，瞥了眼后视镜，看见面色苍白的James像是昏倒在了Steve怀中，“他看起来很不妙，那伤口太大了。”

“我知道，现在只能尽力帮他止血，”Steve皱紧眉头，抱着怀中的棕发男子，“他的恢复力并没有我强，但确实有在愈合。”

“你们到底遇到了什么事？”

“他们的人混进了监狱，看样子势必要除掉我和Bucky。”

“上帝，”Natasha喃喃道，双眼紧盯着道路前方，“所以你才把计划提前了。”

“警方很快就会扩大搜查范围，也许到了早上，我和他的通缉令就会传得大街小巷都是。”Steve搂紧了James，怜惜地望着他难受的模样。

James几乎没有力气说话，他失去了大量的血液，浑身发冷，机械臂的连接处更是痛得他不自觉地打起寒颤。

Steve轻轻地握着他的右手，在他嘴唇上刻下一个吻，“对不起，Bucky，再坚持一下。”

他们驶过了好几个路口，才终于看到前方出现了一大片宽敞的平地，闪着若隐若现的灯光。

Natasha呼出一口气，加大了油门。

 

那是一架私人飞机，机主是意大利人，和Natasha还算有点交情，即便知道协助逃狱是犯罪，但只要收点钱就被买通了。

上了飞机后，Steve找出了座位下的医药箱，迅速喂了James几片止痛药，接着帮他消毒包扎。James看上去没有刚才那么凄惨了，他蜷缩在Steve的怀中，淡红的嘴唇有些发干，Steve见状便给他喂了点水。

“Steve，这是什么声音？”

“我们在飞机上，Bucky。”

“不，我知道，我是想问……那嘀嘀在响的是什么声音？”

Steve看着Bucky迷茫地皱着眉，眼珠转动着打量四周。

渐渐地，他也能听到了，非常微弱但却持续不断地响着。Steve四周望了下，并没有发现声音可能的源头。Natasha回过头注视着Steve的举动，困惑地问道，“你在做什么？”

“你有没有听到什么仪器的声音？”

Natasha摇摇头，然后解开安全带朝他们走来，将长发撩到耳后仔细听着。

“他的机械臂。”Steve注意到了什么，他深吸一口气，将耳朵贴在了那块冰凉的金属上。

嘀嘀——嘀嘀——

“老天，不要告诉我是我想的那样……”

Natasha瞪大了双眼，看着Steve迅速沉下脸，检查起James的机械臂，伤口被牵拉的痛感让James难受地闷哼了声。

“在这，”Steve面色凝重地紧盯着连接处掀起的金属内侧，用手指抹干上面的血液，“非常小，是个倒计时的装置。”

“现在显示是多少？”

“14：20：05.”

“我见过这个，”Natasha凑到James身边，望着那块银色的小东西，“是个微型的定时炸弹，可以远程操控，但这块金属只是个计时工具，炸弹的可能位置太多了，小臂、肩膀、手指、手腕等等，任何部位都可以嵌入。”

Natasha说着，抬头望向Steve。

“我们不能贸然卸下Bucky的手臂，他现在的身体根本无法承受。”

金发男人紧抿着嘴唇，一瞬间Natasha甚至以为他会朝自己挥出拳头，而事实上他只是在压抑过度的呼吸，过了一会儿，他抬起眼对Natasha说道：

“叫飞行员掉头，”他说道，低下头看着一直沉默不语的James，棕发男人半睁着双眼，平静的蓝色眼眸里透着疲倦，Steve安慰道：“别担心，我们还有十四个小时。”

 

Chapter 15

“Steve，这样太冒险了，你根本不能确定那些科学家会解除引爆，说不定这就是他们的计划之一，让你亲自送上门来。”

Natasha驾驶着汽车在公路上飞速行驶，一边劝说着坐在后座上的Steve。

“再看看现在这个时间，你根本不知道研究所还有没有人。”

“我知道有。”

Natasha无奈地呻吟着“老天啊”，脑袋向后撞了撞座椅，她就知道自己摊上了一个大麻烦。

“好吧，我只能请你尽快把事情解决，你们现在可是逃犯，指不定什么时候警方就找了过来。我和James会待在车里等你，但如果天亮了你还没出来，我就只好把他先载走了。”

“行，”Steve看了眼红发女人，“谢谢。”

“等成功后再说吧。”

她叹了口气，回头看了眼紧拥在一起的两个男人，摇了摇头。

 

迷迷糊糊中，James感觉自己被平放在了座位上，汽油味和软座上的血腥味让他清醒了一些，双手的疼痛在止痛药的作用下得到了缓解，他睁开双眼，刚好看到Steve打开了车门正准备出去。

“Steve？”

金发男人听到细微的声音，回过头来，伸手摸了摸James的脸颊，“待在这里，我很快回来。”

说着他便向Natasha使了个眼色，迅速走了出去。

James挣扎着坐起身，Natasha见状连忙从驾驶座探出身来阻止。

“别乱动，现在的你跟过去只会是个累赘！”

“嘶……”James倒吸了一口气，眼看绑着连接处的纱布再次渗出了血液。

“我就说吧。”Natasha被两人相似的顽固折磨得头痛，伸出手想要将James摁回椅子里，但又怕弄痛他，于是只好把手收了回去。

寂静的空间里，原本微弱的声音仿佛被放大了似的，她侧过脑袋凑向James，听着金属下传来的声音变得更加清晰，“等等，James，过来一点。”

她看向那块掀起的金属内侧，银灰色的小金属还在计着时，发出嘀嘀响声。

“这是……”

她瞪大双眼，盯着那个倒计时的时间，显示的却是“02：59：08”。

“不到三个小时，这不可能，他们缩短了时间……”

她的额角渗出了冷汗，James沉默地看了她一眼，又望了望窗外漆黑的研究所。

他的脸上顿时流露出坚决的神色。

“这是怎么回事，如果他们可以调整时间那又是为什么……等等你去哪！快回来！”

Natasha还没回过神来，James便飞快地打开车门跑了出去，她后知后觉伸出的手甚至连男人的衣角都没碰到。

“真是糟透了。”

红发女人瘫坐在驾驶座上，瞪着空荡荡的车内。

 

Steve小心地躲避夜间巡逻的士兵，他早将研究所的线路印在了脑海里，每一个转身都是条件反射。

漆黑的道路上亮着几盏昏黄的路灯，他刻意远离光源潜进树林暗处，朝中心地带的实验基地跑去。

深紫色的天空下，中央那栋纯白的建筑覆盖上了灰色，明晃晃地耸立在他面前，圆柱形的实验室里还亮着微弱的灯光。

Steve悄无声息地潜进了实验基地，寂静一片的室内隐隐透着仪器的蓝光，他未做停留便循着记忆中的路线跑上楼，穿过了堆满晶体管与标本的狭长通道，跑入一片开阔的区域，接着打开了那扇熟悉的纯白大门。

下一秒，一堆黑漆漆的枪口便对准了他。

Paul博士坐在中央的椅子上，盯着控制台上的监控装置，身旁的设备在隆隆地发出响声，似是在进行着什么实验。听到响动的男人转过身来，笑盈盈地望着来者。

“噢，就等着你呢。”

实验室里的陈设仍跟以往一样，高科技的装备在白得耀眼的灯光下泛着深蓝的色泽，一排荧光绿的试管插在中央那架承载实验体的大型装置上。Paul博士站起身，命令士兵关上了门。

“解除他身上的炸弹，我知道控制装置在你那，”Steve那双不含杂质的蓝眼牢牢锁定住面前的男人，沉稳的语调掩盖不住压抑过度的愤怒，“我可以当你的实验品。”

Paul笑了出来，憨厚的笑声里却带着阴阳怪气，“我不觉得你有什么谈条件的资格”。

他走向Steve，隔着三米左右的距离打量着他的身体。

“相信我，我曾经权衡过利弊，毕竟你是血清最优秀的承载体，超级血清能被你百分百同化，让它的作用发挥到极致，这简直出乎了所有人的预料。”

Steve双眼始终盯着面前的男人，却不露声色地用余光打量着实验室内的一切。

那些士兵统统举着枪支，宽阔的实验室里遍布着Paul的手下。他还注意到了离自己不远的那一排血清。

“很可惜，我不想在一个不稳定的实验体上费尽心血，你懂我的意思吗？”

Paul看着Steve的脸上浮现了阴霾，笑了一声，“为了进行接下来的实验，我需要大量完美的成品血液作研究，对，就是你的血液，Steve，你能来这里太好了。”

他抚摸着那些盛满荧光绿试液的透明试管，接着是旁边实验装置的大型机身，双眼中尽是科学家的狂热与迷恋。

“对我而言，如今的James只是个棋子。出于我的考量，那条机械臂里装载了炸药芯片，同时间断性的放电会导致剧烈的疼痛，我想你应该懂我在说什么。”

“你有控制装置，”Steve的眼神里透着狠戾，“解除它。”

“很遗憾，”Paul摇摇头，掏出一个小巧的黑色仪器，“在我把时间减少了十小时之后，它就被我破坏了。如今已经没有任何东西，能够阻止你的James被炸个粉碎”。

Paul博士的声音仿佛远在天际，刺眼的白光下，晃动的人影轮廓变得模糊，Steve只能听到自己的心脏在奋力搏动，仿佛将要迸裂血管。

“James和机械臂早已成为一体，你可以试试将他的机械臂拆下，就算他能侥幸存活，我倒想看看在被全面通缉的情况下你如何带着这样的他逃亡。”

“你究竟想做什么？”

“我需要充足的血液样本，也需要销毁我们的第一批实验体，满意我的回答吗？”

Paul嗤笑起来，脑子里憧憬着将要培育出的完美实验品，Steve缓缓迈着脚步，对准他身体的枪口立刻跟着他的动作移动，随时准备开枪。

而Paul一个晃神，发现视野里便早已没了Steve的身影。他紧张地四处张望着，那些举着枪的士兵甚至还没意识到发生了什么事，就被那个金发男人迅速撂倒。Steve就像突然被放出牢笼的野兽，矫健凶猛而肆无忌惮地攻击面前的一切，从倒下的士兵手中夺过枪支，疯狂地朝身边涌过来的人马扫射。

大量的枪弹在实验室里穿梭，被击中的灯管间断性地闪烁，Paul灰头土脸地躲在控制台的桌下，眼睁睁地看着Steve发挥了远远超过他预测的能力，几乎毫发无损地干掉了整支军队。惊恐万分的Paul连忙伸手按向控制台的警报器，之后回过头看了眼Steve，像是感知到了自己的命运，于是一个狠心便按下了旁边的自毁按钮。

他转过身跌坐在地上，四周的墙壁都在摇晃，逐渐变得猛烈，尘土墙灰从天花板上掉了下来，他这才注意到Steve的手臂上扎着好几管注射液，等他回过神来意识到那是什么的时候，只能将双眼瞪得浑圆，眼看着Steve一步步朝自己走来。

Steve握着从一个士兵身上搜出的猎刀，揪起Paul的手臂便朝肩关节处割了下去，无视了他的惨叫便直接截掉了他的双臂，之后他把Paul丢到地上，看着他痛苦地蹬动双腿，鲜血流得到处都是。

他想了想，又走上前抓住他的脚踝，从膝关节处下刀割掉了他的双腿，飞溅的血液弄脏了Steve的脸颊，他也毫不在意。Paul惨叫得几乎嘶哑，逐渐失去了意识。

Steve揪起昏过去的男人的衣领，朝他脸上狠狠揍了一拳，奄奄一息的Paul睁开双眼，无能为力地任Steve单手捏住他的脖子举起来，然后走到一旁打开了窗户，将他丢了下去。

四周的墙壁出现了大量裂痕，Steve走到控制台旁，看着屏幕上显示的自毁程序，注意到了监控录像中出现的身影，瞳孔顿时急剧收缩。

 

James踩在破裂的路面上，眼前的景象不停晃动，如同地震般的摇晃让他几乎站不直身子。

包围在他身旁的建筑摇摇欲坠，仿佛下一刻便会坍塌砸落。很快，那些脱落的石块和水泥从高空泼洒到地上，James小心翼翼地躲避那些坠落的物体，一边奋力奔跑远离后方倒下的厚重围墙。

耳畔不时传来的爆炸声让他的心凉了半截，那些巡逻的士兵早已逃了个彻底，James望向空无一人的实验基地，双眼急迫地搜寻Steve的身影。

广阔而密布着高楼的研究所此时仿佛只有他一人，James强忍着双手的剧痛，止痛药的药效早已过了，连接处传来的撕裂感让他冷汗直冒，只能面色发白地捂住肩膀奔跑。

地面上的裂痕逐渐扩大，James踩在碎块上，倒塌的楼房阻碍了他的视野，空无一人的视野让他的心脏剧烈跳动。

他尽力远离密集的建筑，在平地上喊叫着Steve的名字。

他继续朝前奔跑着，突然间一块水泥块从上方坠落，砸到了他的脊背，强大的冲击让他一个踉跄，接着被身后倒坍的墙壁牢牢压住了左臂，牵动整个身体倒在地上。

那一下撕扯皮肉的剧痛让James几欲晕厥，他的嘴唇不停颤抖，咬着牙想将左臂从沉重的水泥块下抽出来，却是根本做不到。

周围房屋崩塌的声音此起彼伏，他似乎又听见了那嘀嘀声，如今变得响亮而刺耳。James困难地抬起头，眼中的世界却是灰霾一片，被厚重的碎石瓦砾所覆盖。

无法动弹的沉重感让他几欲窒息，他用上全身的力气喊了声“Steve。”

而这样微弱的呼救瞬间被掩埋在厚厚的尘土之下。

他无声地呻吟着“Steve，Steve”，意识逐渐飘远。

 

当他再次抬起眼皮的时候，时间只过了十几秒不到，他感受到有人来到了他的身边，厚实而温暖的手掌抚摸着他的头发。

这让他差点掉下了眼泪。

他没能喊出“Steve”，因为他太痛太累了，连抬头的力气也消耗殆尽。他看着那人强壮的手臂放在他的金属臂上，就在他肩部的位置下两手用力，居然直接就将无比坚硬的机械臂捏碎掰断，紧接着一把抱起James飞身躲开了后方砸下来的水泥壁。

Steve没跑多远，后方便传来巨大的爆炸声，冲击波从后方猛地袭来，震得人头脑晕眩。Steve紧紧抱着James，朝出口的方向急速奔跑。

James感受到男人的汗水滴在自己脸上，微咸的液体滑到了他的嘴角。

他觉得十分安心。

 

Chapter 16

当Natasha等得想弃车而去的时候，她终于瞥见了Steve的身影，抱着James从烟尘弥漫的研究所中逃了出来。Natasha连忙打开车门让他们进来，跟着踩下油门绝尘而去。

“解决了吗？他的机械臂……”Natasha看了眼后视镜，惊讶地瞪大眼，“断了？！”

“炸弹埋在他的断肢里，就在我们身后爆炸了。”

“你们……真的是太幸运了。”

Natasha如释重负般呼出一口气，紧绷的肌肉放松了下来。

“所以，结束了？”

“可以这么说，”Steve正在处理James的伤口，抬眼看着Natasha，“等到我们上了飞机，才是真正的告一段落。”

Natasha挑起眉，看见后视镜中的James睁开了眼睛。

“Steve……”

James的脑袋靠在他的怀里，Steve用珍惜的眼神凝视着他，紧紧搂着他的身子，像是怕他下一秒就会消失不见。

“Bucky，你需要休息，一切可以等你好了再说。”

“嗯，”棕发男人虚弱地勾起嘴角，“如果不是这么累，我真想在车里和你来一发……”

Steve笑着亲了亲他的脸颊。

Natasha瞥了眼后视镜，忍不住摇了摇头。

 

Steve和James没有彻底地销声匿迹，而警方不知疲倦地搜捕了近两个月，也没能逮到时机将两人捉拿归案。

另一方面，在警方的搜查中发现，在他们逃出的监狱里超过半数的狱警都曾和Steve做过生意，而关于交易的内容，狱警们却统统闭口不敢言。

消防队甚至还在监狱草场的土地下凿出了多具尸体，其中包含曾经被认定为成功逃狱的Gabriel以及手下党羽。

监狱里的一系列未解谜团似乎都与两个逃犯脱不了干系，扑朔迷离的案件以及通缉令上标示的大额悬赏金曾一度让市民狂热，但这股热情很快便随着时间推移消磨殆尽，人们将关注点放在了迟迟来到的夏季，以及电视上和税收相关的新政策。

没有多少人还惦记着那两个逍遥海外的逃犯。

 

女人站在外面，手里拿着把扫帚。

收音机的声音从窗子里传出，温馨而明亮的小屋里，她的丈夫坐在餐桌前，正看着一份报纸，他伸手摸向一旁的面包，再摸过去一点把旁边的收音机音量调大。

那是一则新闻，女主播说起了那两个潜逃在外的杀人犯，平淡无味的单调声线叙述着案件进展，最后以警方仍会加大力度持续追查的保证草草结尾。

女人眯着眼享受着和煦的阳光，转身慢慢走到了窗户边上。

雪白的窗台上摆着一盘刚出炉不久的苹果派，仍冒着热气。她看了看那个盘子，觉得自己也许是老眼昏花了。

女人揉了揉眼睛，发现切分为六份的苹果派少了一块，盘子空出来的位置上留了一张小纸条。

上面用熟悉的字迹写着一句简短的“对不起”。

女人的手颤抖着将纸条翻过来，看着背后那句“我爱你们”。

她的丈夫还在屋子里阅读着报纸，收音机早已没了声音，女人捂住嘴巴掉下眼泪，望向屋子旁的广阔田园。

 

“她的手艺还和以前一样，”James坐在副驾驶座上，舔着手指上的糖浆，“她喜欢在表面淋一层厚厚的枫糖。”

握着方向盘的Steve笑了声，回头看了眼James。棕发男人的脸在阳光照耀下显得柔和，卷翘的睫毛在下方投射了一小片棕色的阴影。

“味道怎样？”

“很甜，”棕发男人咂了咂嘴，调整下姿势窝进座椅里，抬眼看着Steve，“接下来我们去哪？”

“按你喜欢。”

“不，听你的。”James说道，驾驶座上的男人微笑着点了点头。

James抬起左臂活动了下，他的新机械臂比以前那个要轻上许多，即便杀伤力减少了，James也并不在意。

在下一个路口，他们遇到了红灯，Steve借机俯身和James交换了一个热辣的舌吻。直到他们都情动得难以自持，灼热的呼吸喷洒在窄小的车内时，Steve才松开口，意犹未尽地回到了座位上。

“确实很甜。”

Steve回味般舔舔唇，在信号灯变为绿色之后便踩下油门。

“我就说吧。”

James说道，他还在微微喘着气，Steve回头调笑了他一句，“我说的是你。”

棕发男人咬着唇瞪着Steve，脸有些红。

 

十二个月后——

 

“喂，Laura， Frederick先生订的红酒怎么还没送过去？”

“对不起！我给忘了……”

金发的女侍应生连声道歉，匆忙打开雪柜，在女人的瞪视下将酒装进保温冰桶里，放到了餐车上，然后推着它朝游客房间走去。

 

房间里，Steve从后面搂着James的细腰，掀起那件刚盖住屁股的衬衫，将阴茎整根捅了进去。James的肉穴早已被彻底地使用过好几次，浑圆的屁股正渴求地向后迎合Steve的撞击。

Steve一手捏着他的臀瓣，另一手抚摸他脊椎的凹陷，大拇指滑到一侧揉着他小巧的腰窝。

然后他的下身用力一顶，直接撞在James的前列腺上，巨大的快感让他的腰向上弯曲成一个美妙的弧度。

“Steve……换位置……”

James听到Steve低声应了声，下一秒，一双有力的手臂就从后面捞起了他的膝盖弯，以一种把尿的姿势让他大张着腿，被男人的阴茎更深地贯穿他红透了的小穴。

Steve一边抱着他操一边走向那张大床，颠簸之下那根火热的肉棒竟然操出了James的高潮，射精多次的他只能射出稀薄的精水，淅淅沥沥地洒在玫红的地摊上。

“又射了？”

男人笑着狠戳了下高潮后紧缩的肉穴，James在他怀里呜咽了声，不知餍足的肠道又开始吮吸着Steve的阴茎。

“你真是又敏感又好操。”

听到男人的话，James偏过头，将红润的双唇贴在Steve的脸上，然后缓缓地勾起嘴角。

Steve看到他这副样子就知道他还没玩够，即便James的身体已经叫嚣着纵欲过度，却恨不得有人能不顾他的求饶，用阴茎将他狠狠捅到晕过去。

而那个人只会是Steve。

“Steve，快点……”

才刚高潮过的男人很快便渴求起来，Steve笑着改用一手搂着James的膝盖弯，另一手摸着他湿滑的阴茎，James难耐地喘息了声，任男人摸向自己被撑开的湿热肉穴，然后将两根手指从边缘戳了进去，在他的尖叫声中刮了一圈柔嫩的内壁，接着抽出来，两指沾满了透明的体液。

Steve将手指插进了James柔软的口腔，夹着他的红舌玩弄着。James张嘴舔着男人的手指，脸颊被热潮熏得发红，他看着男人的手滑到了自己的胸前，从衬衫纽扣间的缝隙探进去，揉捏了下艳粉的乳头，在乳尖上抹满了自己的津液。

下一刻，Steve就将James扔到床上，扑上前拉开他的脚踝将他翻过来，从正面捅进了James的肉穴。

“啊啊！……对……Steve……就是这样……”

James如同水中的一根浮木般攀着Steve的身体，他的大腿被用力分开，小洞里插着的粗壮肉棒似乎比以前更长更热，直直挤进了他的窄小肠道，在噗嗤噗嗤的高速抽动下总有一小段茎身没插进去，却让James有种已经被捅穿了的错觉。

“你之后究竟……又注射了多少血清……”

Steve看着James眼里浮现了水光，笑着说道：“要轻点吗？我看你快被操坏了。”

“不准！”James颤抖地怒斥出声，双腿夹紧了Steve的腰，催促着他将整根阴茎埋进他的肉穴，“喂饱我……不然我夹断你。”

Steve低笑出声，伸手捏着James滑嫩的臀瓣，“我家宝贝真是扰乱军心的祸害。”

James被突然发力插他肉穴的Steve顶得红了眼角，呻吟着“别那样叫我……”

“那你喜欢什么称呼？”Steve捏着他的腰固定住，猛力抽插的阴茎带出了摩擦成深粉色的肠肉，“Rogers夫人？”

James斜睨了他一眼，有气无力地呻吟着，他的肉穴被阴茎抽插得发麻，射过多次的前端抖动着吐出几滴体液。

看着James浑身湿漉漉的样子，双眼迷茫而水润，Steve不禁怜爱地含住他鲜红的嘴唇，用湿热的舌头安抚James。

棕发男人在他的吮吻下很快软化了，他身上只穿着Steve的白衬衣，早已被汗水和体液打湿，透明的衣服紧贴他的身体，勾出了性感的腰线，敞开的领口垂到他的肩上，露出了大片点缀着吻痕的白皙肌肤，还有两边优美的锁骨。

他修长的脖颈上还戴着条银色项链，串着一枚戒指。

Steve望向他的眼里充满了浓得化不开的情感，他俯下身，和James亲昵地鼻尖相抵。

“我爱你，Bucky。”

Steve和他双手交握，低头吻着他的锁骨，然后是那枚和他左手无名指上一模一样的指环。

“你永远是我Steve Rogers的妻子。”

James听着男人的低语，瞬间酡红了脸颊，在Steve的疯狂撞击下扭动浮沉。

他喃喃着“是的，是的”，双手紧紧搂着他唯一的依靠。

 

Laura来到了位于首层末端的房间，正想敲门，却发现门打开了一条缝，可以瞥见里面豪华的陈设。

Laura抬手往门上敲了两下，那扇门又稍微打开了点，而紧接着房间内传来的声音便立刻让她浑身僵硬，举起来的手停在半空中，尴尬地不知该不该打扰室内的人。

肉体拍打撞击发出的淫靡水声让她一下就知道自己撞破了什么事，房间里两人毫不遮掩的声音更是让她羞红了脸。

“嗯……嗯……轻一点……好烫……”

Laura才反应过来那是两个男人的声音，那听起来明显是位居人下的声音更是勾得她的心都漏跳了一拍。

室内还不停传来响动，他们像是换了个位置，高频的冲撞声让Laura都有点担心被上的那个男人能否经受得住。

于是没多少工作经验的Laura又错误性地敲了几下门。

“Ste……你有没有……听到……啊啊……叫你别撞了……”

又是一阵哐当的响声，Laura站在门外，转了转眼珠尴尬地交握着手，听着脚步声逐渐靠近。

很快门就被倏地打开了。

她抬头看着探出身的男人，他的棕发有点凌乱，白皙的脸上尽是潮红，湛蓝的双眼还带着水雾，尤其是那双红肿的闪着水光的唇瓣，一眼就能看出刚刚被人在上面肆虐过。

男人皱着眉用疑惑的眼神打量着面前的女人，Laura这才注意到男人只穿了一件刚好遮住屁股的几乎透明的宽大衬衫，一双修长的腿白晃晃的让她几乎不知道往哪看。

“什么事？”

Laura不由得在心中哀叹，这男人的声音根本就和刚刚喊着老公乞求更快更猛插入的男声一模一样。

“呃……请问是Frederick先生吗？这是您要的红酒。”

男人听到这个称呼先是眨眨眼，然后点头接过红酒走进房间，回来的时候递给了她几张现金。

Laura刚接过去，一只强壮的手臂就将那个棕发男人捉了回去，随后大门啪地一声关上，里面传来肉体被压在门上猛力操干的响声。

女侍应生脸红红地推着车子，装作没听见地走开了。

 

END

 

 

-两年后-

 

“嘿，甜心，听我说，我们要是在这儿待到晚上，那可就危险了。”

抹了大红唇膏的金发辣妹转过身来，眼睫毛促狭地扑扇，上下打量着发话的男人——那人胡子拉碴，戴着驼色手套的右手扶着腰，左肘倚在吧台上，倾身向她低语。

女人对他甜甜地笑了笑，转头便喝起酒来，丝毫不把他的话放在心上。男人摸摸脑袋苦笑了下，皮靴徘徊踏在酒吧的木地板上不停发出咔哒声。

“算我求你，你不知道，最近这片地儿就像掀起了一场龙卷风，几乎是突然之间，那些正义凛然的蠢家伙都把目光放在这条洲际公路上，近九成的肮脏勾当都没法儿做了，你懂吗？”

男人翻了个白眼，挨身坐到金发女人旁边，想要说服他顽固的女友，“赶紧拿上我们的宝贝走吧，Catherine。”

“等等，我们至少再干上一票吧，赚到的这些根本就不够花。再说了，我们可不是什么名人，充其量就是些‘窃贼’，没人会把注意力放在我们身上的。”

女人斜睨了他一眼，伸出涂了红色甲油的细长食指拨了下头发，叮铃的声音同时响起，两人朝后望去，两个高大的男人一前一后推开门走了进来，正四周打量着，似乎在寻找一个好位子。

“哇哦，”女人小声地惊叹，朝身边的男友抛了个媚眼，凑过去和他咬耳朵，“强壮又英俊的男人，值一笔大钱，嗯？”

男人不着痕迹地打量那两位客人，原本急欲离开的念头兀地打消了。这么好的货色，还一下子来两个，他简直被突然的喜悦袭了个措手不及。

“但那个棕发家伙的胳膊是义肢，说不定会掉价——啧，可惜了那么好的身材。”

“见鬼，你不懂。”

女人气急败坏地捞过男人的脖子，对着他小声嘀咕，“他们之中有人就喜欢这一型的，残缺的肢体和情色相容带来的刺激和魅惑——之类的，你没在里面混过你当然不明白。嘿，别板着个脸了，听我说，连他一起做了，我们绝对会赚个衣钵满贯。”

听了女友的话，男人被带动得有些蠢蠢欲动了，于是点点头，装作什么事都没有般给女友和自己又点了杯酒。

金发女人握着酒杯，面带笑意地啜饮金黄的酒液，盯着那两个男人。

其中蓄着金色短发的男人回头望了过来，似乎注意到了她的视线。男人白色的紧身汗衫上沾着些褐色的机油，与他温和外貌完全不搭的肌肉饱满虬结，野性十足，而他只是礼貌地笑笑，便恢复了一本正经的表情，目不斜视，似乎对女人凹凸有致的身体丝毫不感兴趣。

女人不在意地撇撇嘴，将视线转到了正跟老板讲话的棕发男人身上。

那人背对着她，裹在小一号漆黑背心里的颀长身躯火辣四射，线条优美的背肌和两片凸显的蝴蝶骨更是漂亮得过分。

女人大胆地打量那一小截露出的细腰，顺着被阳光照成蜜色的肌肤往下，还能看到低腰牛仔裤展现的独特风景——两瓣臀肉间若隐若现的股缝。

她几乎有些心猿意马了。

不一会儿男人就转过身来，包在黑色紧身裤下的细长双腿连着木地板上的影子，晃晃悠悠的。他的腰抵在吧台上，金属手上攥着杯啤酒，亮蓝的水润眼眸探究性地盯着她，随后举起杯仰头一饮而尽。

而他始终都是一副面无表情的样子，直到晃荡回座位上，他才朝金发的同伴勾起嘴角，笑得一脸挑衅。

 

酒吧后巷，肉体撞击的淫靡响声持续传来，灰暗的巷子地上淌满了垃圾酸水，杂乱的纸箱子摇摇欲坠的堆得老高。正中的地上躺了两具尸体，一男一女，额头上印着个弹坑，红色的血水顺着坑坑洼洼的地板蔓延开来，扩散到了金发男人的脚下。

“……天呐……Steve，你能不能轻一点？”

一双细长的白腿缠在金发男人腰上，紧身裤拉下了一点，饱满的臀瓣被男人的手指掐进肉里，勒出一道道红痕。

Steve的硕大早已被渗出的液体沾得湿淋淋的，一刻不停地狠狠往棕发男人的股间穿刺。

“啊啊！Steve……别顶那里……嗯……”

“你把我丢下，单枪匹马去和猎物会面，要不是今天我在洲际公路上认出了你的车牌并拦截了你，你还想躲我多久，嗯？”

Steve压低了声音，就像饿上了好几天的恶狼，抱着James的身体疯狂上下套弄，让对方的屁股频频撞向自己挺向前的硕大，将那处嫩红的小洞磨得湿润发肿，发出滋滋的水声。

James发出一声带有哭音的尖叫，四肢紧紧缠住了男人的身体，语调不稳地反驳：

“谁……谁躲着你了，这本来就……就是我的任务……啊啊！……不行了，你还要插多久，快放我下来……”

“什么叫你的任务？”

Steve咬上了James裸露出来的白皙脖颈，朝那处搏动明显的动脉研磨，危险的感觉令James立刻夹紧了屁股，脸颊因紧张和兴奋浮现了红晕，连眼尾都湿润发红起来。

“我们是一体的，Bucky，我们从来都一起行动，你根本不知道我有多担心你。”

“我以为……你只是因为我没法喂饱你，所以才生我的气。”

“这也是原因之一。”Steve一手搂紧他的腰，另一手将James的双腿架到自己肩上，搂住腰托着臀便猛力穿刺。

身体要被折成两半的痛感让James差点被自己的叫喘呛到。而对于异常强壮的Steve来说，抱起一个成年男子操干根本没有任何难度，James在他怀里就像个无助的洋娃娃，任由他摆弄四肢撞击内壁。

生理性的泪水很快就将James偏长的棕发打湿，凌乱地贴在脸颊上，痛感与欣快交织下James甚至控制不了力道，金属手指在Steve的汗衫背部划拉开了几道口子，连下面的皮肤都被抓出了细长的红痕。

“Bucky，我根本忍不住生你的气，但我又是那么爱你，我一边想疼你一边想把你操得哭哭啼啼一团糟，除了乞求我之外什么都做不了。”

“……上帝，Stevie……你真是……啊……控制欲旺盛的家伙……”

James几乎连话都说不完整。

他累得要命，他花了大半天的时间和膘肥体壮的蠢家伙打枪战，剩下的时间还要用来安抚他的恋人——虽说让一向无条件宠爱他的Steve发火也是他的错，但James没料到Steve会真的生气——比如说突然把他拽到后巷里，二话不说拉下他的裤子捞起大腿就操了进来，期间还夹杂了受伤野兽般的低吟和莫名其妙的枪战。

对，又是枪战，也许把这词换成枪击案更为妥帖。

当时两个鬼鬼祟祟的人影从酒吧后门窜了出来，Steve只瞥了一眼，就认出对方是最近合伙作案拐卖人口的小情侣，直接拔出枪来将两人一枪爆头，整个过程中他的老二甚至一刻都没停地捅着James的屁股，而James则是被爆鸣音和颠簸的撞击震得头晕脑胀，根本没法抗议。

“Steve……好了……是我错了……”James的声音因哽咽而发颤，手臂无力地勾着男人的脖子，放低姿态道起歉来。

不远处的嘈杂动静越来越大，混乱中James隐约听见了警车的鸣笛声，霎时就紧张地缩紧了后穴，将男人绞得低吼一声。

“糟糕，准是你开枪引来的，快放下我，我们得走……啊啊！操！你怎么又……那么用力……嗯……放开……”

“放下你可以，Bucky，等晚些时候你得好好给我解释清楚。”

“我已经……啊……解释过了……”

“不仅是你丢下我跑走这件事，”Steve低沉的声音在James耳边响起，手掌探进了James一片湿粘的光滑股间。

“你还得跟我解释一下，为什么你的低腰紧身裤里什么也没穿——我看见你扔在我哈雷上的内裤了，先不提你这个举动的动机是什么，我不能忍受我的人竟然一整天都在真空状态，而且不在我身边。”

男人愠怒的声音竟让James感到一丝畏惧。

“好吧……Steve，你能不能……快点……”James视线飘移地搂紧Steve的脖子，扭动着腰胯让小洞吞吐着男人越胀越大的老二。那些吵闹的声音越来越近了，他的额角已经渗出了冷汗。

“我尽量。”Steve对着他勾起嘴角，下体猛力地撞向了James脆弱的敏感点，逼出他无声的尖叫。

“但是Bucky，你得把我射进去的好好含住，一滴也别漏出来。”

Steve吻上了他的唇瓣，堵住了浮到嘴边的呜咽，随后伸出舌头舔过James眼角的泪水，笑着在他耳边呢喃：

“你可不想让我的精液留在案发现场吧？”

 

等到夕阳收起了大半余晖，公路两旁忽闪地亮起路灯，两人才终于摆脱了身后那堆麻烦事，随便找了家旅馆开了个房，急匆匆地做完爱问完罪，洗掉了一身的脏污。

即使整个问罪过程中Steve一直显得咄咄逼人不留余地，对James擅自离开的行为十分不满，似乎仍觉得合法的夫夫档不在一起干活是多大的事儿一般，但James自知有错在先，就算对方忍不住把他按到湿滑的瓷砖上插个不停，或者压在水池上对着镜子惩罚性地掌掴臀瓣，他也表现得相当温顺配合，必要的时候再主动献上几个吻好言好语几句，才得以让Steve的气消了大半。

荒唐的一天差不多可以就此结束。等到夜幕降临，James才披着浴袍从浴室里走出来，脚步虚浮地拉上窗帘，叼着根烟就扑上了床，直接砸在了洗完澡的Steve身上。

Steve见怪不怪，一副没事人的样子，转身就把James抱在怀里，任他用湿漉漉的双腿缠在自己大腿上，然后看着他懒洋洋地拿过床头柜上的火柴盒，擦燃一根火柴对着烟点燃，深深地吸了一口。

“你要吗？”

他朝金发男人眨眨眼，将烟凑到他面前。Steve如同预料之中地皱起了眉。

“我不太喜欢烟味。”

“噢，真遗憾，”James又吸了一口，从Steve的怀抱里爬出来坐在一旁，“我还得再抽会儿。”

而下一刻Steve就抓住了他的脚踝，一个用力把他扯回身下，顺道取走了他指间的香烟摁灭在床头的烟灰缸里，凑上前含住了他的唇瓣，无声地制止了他抽烟的举动。

James眯着眼睛，浑身放松地被Steve压在床上，安静的房间里只有冷气机扇叶间送出寒气的声音，以及舌头翻搅的水声和紊乱的呼吸音。

“这是什么，新任务？”Steve眼尖地瞥到了桌面上的那张纸，拿了过来朝躺在床上仍处于舌吻余韵中的James问道。棕发男人喉头发出一声“嗯”，随后一翻身趴在Steve的胸前，用那双晶亮的蓝眼睛盯着他。

“说到接下来的任务，我需要你的陪同。”

Steve看了他一眼，然后看了下那张纸，眉头紧蹙了起来。

“又是监狱？你认真的？”Steve不禁觉得有点可笑，“没记错的话，上次你进监狱的时候有一堆人排着队想要强奸你，其中一个差点成功了。”

James呻吟一声，搂住金发男人宽广的肩膀，抬眼用无奈的眼神望着他。

“你能不能别老拿那次说事，那只是个意外，正常情况下除了你根本没人能碰得了我。”

男人不置可否地看着他，伸手抚摸起了James白皙的脸蛋，指尖顺着圆圆的腮帮滑到了他的红唇，便分开他的唇瓣和牙齿插了进去。

James睁大了眼睛，但没有反抗，只是听话地用柔软的舌头一丝丝舔过Steve的手指，模仿性交的动作慢慢地前后吮吸起来。男人的手指很快被舔得覆盖了层唾液，湿淋淋地反射着水光。

没过一会儿，Steve的手指就猝不及防地抽出，与James的嘴唇分离发出轻微的啵声，然后将他濡湿的手指探入了James光裸的双腿间，压在后方磨得红肿的洞口上。

“Steve！”

James惊呼一声，抓紧了Steve粗壮的手臂。

“那么告诉我，这个任务具体要做什么？”Steve的手指插进了James火热的甬道，一边摁压一边给他扩张。

“就是，监控一个人，防着他别惹出什么事，同时……嘶，尽量保护他的安全。”

“谁？”

“一个什么王子……我也不太清楚，那不是重点，我已经看过他的照片了。”James的小洞被摩擦得发痒，下意识地扭动腰身磨蹭着Steve的下体。

“反正即使我反对，你也一定会去。”

Steve转身就把他压在身下，叼住他的耳垂吮吸起来，James舒服得眯起眼睛，抽出Steve手里那张纸丢到柜子上，将修长的四肢缠绕在他的身上。

“你真懂我，Steve。”James仰躺在床上颤抖地喘息，看着Steve架高了他的双腿压向肩头，俯身凑向了他的股间。

温热的舌头瞬时撩拨过嫩肉，James颤抖着吸气，眼里浮现了泪水，“我需要……我的护卫。”

“我会陪你去。”

Steve仔细舔过鲜红洞口的每一丝皱褶，感受着自己的动作带给身下人的激颤，用手掌抚慰着床上的漂亮男人。

“但你得清楚，在监狱里时刻也不能放松警惕，到时的我不会那么容易被取悦，你知道我的意思。”

金发男人抬起身，将硕大的性器顶端挤进那个殷红的小洞，朝身下的男人笑了起来，“你除了监视着那个家伙，同时还要想着该怎么伺候你法律名义上的丈夫。”

Steve的目光扫过了James挂在项链上的戒指。

“你欠我的。”说完，金发男人就将粗大的柱身沉到了底，眼看着泪水滑落了James的眼眶，嘴唇被咬得发红，露出一脸委屈的表情。

“你真是个……呜嗯……记仇的家伙……”

棕发男人不满地抱怨，酸痛的后方再度充盈的快感让他止不住呻吟。Steve望向他的眼里除了浓重的侵占欲，更多的是满溢出来的宠爱，操弄他身体的动作更是狂热而不知餍足。

房间里的肉体拍击声越来越大，摇晃的床脚发出喀吱的声音，渐渐地，James的呻吟化为了低声啜泣，混合起了轻微的求饶。Steve强硬地将他的身体任意摆成各种姿势，用力戳刺翻搅柔嫩的肠道，毫不留情地碾磨他的敏感点，而这也是James最喜欢的，他感觉自己仿佛化为了男人身下的私人玩物，被逗弄得哭叫出声，射出的稀薄液体断断续续地撒在床单上。

晚霞最终被黑夜吞掉，漆黑的房间里亮起了昏黄的灯光，那张纸被男人伸出的手臂打下了柜子，慢悠悠地飘落在地毯上。

那份文件下方附了一张彩色的照片，画面中是一个英俊的男人，相貌与James极为相像，却拥有完全不同的姓氏。

那人紧抿着红唇，姿势端正，微抬的下巴流露出傲气，尽管肌肤白皙脸蛋稚嫩，但颓废的气息染上了他的眉眼，绿色的大眼睛澄澈而空洞，看上去疲累而无所依托。

但他也仅是另一个待解的谜团罢了。

 

END


End file.
